Memory
by Zeb410
Summary: Regina réussi à stopper la malédiction de Peter Pan, mais c'était sans compter sur le fait que celle-ci se retourne contre elle, elle est donc seule frappée et complètement sans passé.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde, me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, très différente des autres puisque celle-ci concerne un autre couple (imaginaire encore malheureusement) que j'apprécie énormément SwanQueen. **

**J'espère que vous apprécierez autant que le Faberry, en ce qui me concerne, c'est le cas. **

**Petit speech, l'histoire se déroule juste après le 3x11. Régina a réussi à stopper la malédiction de Peter Pan, mais la fin est un peu différente. **

**Bonne lecture à vous… **

* * *

Emma s'éloigna au volant de sa voiture avec Henry à ses côtés. Quelques larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, qu'elle essuya rapidement d'un revers de la main. Elle regarda son fils et lui sourit tendrement. Elle était consciente de l'énorme sacrifice que venait de faire Regina pour que celle-ci puisse avoir une chance d'avoir une véritable histoire avec son fils. Elle regarda machinalement dans son rétroviseur intérieur et vit le nuage vert, signe de la malédiction, se rapprocher de plus en plus de toutes les personnes qu'elle avait laissées derrière elle. Elle pria intérieurement pour que Regina ait la force nécessaire pour détruire la malédiction avant que celle-ci ne puisse se produire.

La dernière chose qu'Emma vit dans son rétroviseur fut Regina s'effondrer sur le sol alors qu'un faisceau violet la frappait en plein cœur.

Regina ferma les yeux quelques instants pour rassembler son courage et leva les mains en direction de la malédiction qui se dirigeait vers eux. Elle pensa de toutes ses forces à son amour pour Henry et à cette nouvelle vie qu'elle lui offrait avec sa mère biologique.

Ses mains envoyèrent des faisceaux violets qui entrèrent directement au cœur du nuage, et avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, un faisceau lui revint directement en plein cœur, la laissant inconsciente sur le sol. Snow se précipita vers Regina pour vérifier si celle-ci était toujours vivante lorsqu'elle entendit des pneus crisser un peu trop près de ses oreilles.

-Regina… Regina ! Hurla Emma en bousculant Hook et David sur son passage

-Maman ! Suivit Henry de très près.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? J'ai fait demi-tour dès que j'ai vu Regina s'effondrer sur le sol.

-Je ne sais pas… elle a tenté de stopper la malédiction, mais il semblerait que sa magie s'est retournée contre elle. Elle a reçu un éclair en plein cœur puis s'est effondrée. Elle est vivante mais inconsciente… répondit Snow en laissant sa place à Emma et Henry auprès de Regina.

-En fait, elle a bien stoppé la malédiction… déclara Hook en montrant le ciel bleu au dessus de leurs têtes… le nuage n'est plus là, et apparemment nous sommes toujours nous, enfin, je veux dire on se souvient de qui on est.

-Il faut l'emmener à l'hôpital tout de suite. Neal aide moi à la mettre dans la voiture s'il te plaît.

Neal s'exécuta aussitôt en soulevant délicatement la Reine pour la déposer à l'arrière de la voiture d'Emma qui démarra avant même qu'Henry n'ait eu le temps d'attacher sa ceinture de sécurité.

Tout le monde regarda la coccinelle jaune se précipiter en direction de la ville sans oser prononcer le moindre mot. David enlaça Snow qui se blottit contre lui, et proposa au petit groupe d'aller rejoindre Emma à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de celle qui venait de les sauver une nouvelle fois.

-Ca va aller Kid… elle va s'en sortir… elle est forte, elle va s'en sortir… ne cessait de répéter Emma à Henry, peut-être plus pour se rassurer elle-même.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'en ai pas la moindre idée… mais je dirais que ta mère vient encore une fois de nous sauver les fesses !

-Alors elle a stoppé la malédiction c'est ça ? Elle a réussi ?

-Ca en a tout l'air en tout cas… qu'est-ce qu'elle ne ferait pas pour attirer l'attention hein… plaisanta Emma en se garant d'une manière plus que marginale devant l'hôpital.

**….**

Trois jours. Cela faisait trois jours que Emma et Henry veillait une Regina inconsciente à l'hôpital. Le docteur Whale leur avait assuré que le pronostic vital de la Reine n'était pas engagé, elle allait se réveiller, mais ne savait seulement pas quand.

Loin d'être rassurée, Emma avait tenu à rester auprès de la deuxième mère d'Henry pour être présente lors de son réveil.

Les habitants de Storybrooke venaient prendre des nouvelles chacun leur tour, Snow apportait de la nourriture préparée par Granny deux fois par jour, mais repartait souvent avec des plats à peine touchés. Hook et Neal venait également rendre visite à Emma et essayait de la distraire en lui proposant d'aller prendre un café pour l'un et quelque chose de plus corsé pour l'autre, mais Emma ne préférait pas quitter la chambre au cas où Regina se réveille.

Alors qu'elle commençait à s'endormir sur le fauteuil devenu trop familier, Emma entendit la respiration de Regina qui commença à s'emballer. Elle se précipita auprès d'elle et découvrit la Reine recouverte de sueur en pleine crise de tremblement. Elle couru dans la salle de bain pour humidifier une serviette qu'elle déposa sur le front de la brune qui se calma presque instantanément.

-Tout va bien Regina… tout va bien… murmura t'elle à l'oreille de la brune qui sourit dans son sommeil.

-Elle a encore fait un cauchemar ? demanda Henry en se réveillant péniblement

-Rendors-toi Kid… elle va bien maintenant.

-Ok… Emma ?

-Oui ?

-Merci… merci pour ce que tu fais pour ma mère… déclara Henry dans un sourire timide

-C'est rien comparé à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire pour moi… je lui dois bien ça… répondit Emma en reposant son regard sur la brune apaisée avec la serviette humide sur son front.

Le soleil commençait à filtrer à travers le rideau de la chambre d'hôpital, et venait faire de l'œil à la blonde endormie sur le fauteuil qui lui avait servi de lit ces trois dernières nuits. Emma se retourna en bougonnant et tira la couverture qui la couvrait pour recouvrir son visage, et ainsi le protéger du soleil qui l'empêchait de terminer sa nuit.

Après quelques minutes à se retourner dans tous les sens, la patience d'Emma atteint ses limites et elle se leva furieuse en rejetant la couverture derrière elle.

Elle regarda Regina et pointa son index sur elle.

-Va falloir vous réveiller Regina, et RAPIDO, parce que j'ai besoin de sommeil MOI ! J'ai besoin de mon lit OK !

Après avoir déversé sa colère matinale sur la brune toujours endormie, elle investit la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage avant d'aller se chercher un café au distributeur. A peine eut-elle franchi la porte de la chambre qu'elle entendit un murmure qui la fit se retourner immédiatement.

-Où suis-je ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Regina… Regina vous êtes réveillée ? hurla presque Emma en se précipitant vers la brune qui eut un mouvement de recul en voyant une tornade blonde foncer sur elle.

-Qui êtes-vous ? se précipita de dire Regina en mettant ses mains devant elle en signe de protection

-Regina… c'est moi Emma…

-Je… je… balbutia Regina en regardant tout autour d'elle pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait

-Vous êtes à l'hôpital Regina… vous vous souvenez de ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda doucement Emma qui comprit rapidement que quelque chose clochait avec la brune.

En guise de réponse, la Reine secoua la tête négativement. Elle s'assit dans son lit en redressant les draps sur elle pour rester dans sa bulle de protection. Emma avança une main en direction de Regina pour tenter de la rassurer, mais arrêta son geste devant le regard effrayé de la brune.

-Je vais chercher le docteur Whale… tout va bien se passer Regina… je reviens… dit Emma sur le ton le plus doux possible pour ne pas effrayer davantage la brune.

Après plus d'une heure passée à attendre dans le couloir, Emma faisait les cent pas sans cesser de fixer la chambre de la brune du regard. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il se passait avec Regina, avoir quelques explications, et surtout savoir si Regina avait retrouvé la mémoire, si son black out n'était qu'une conséquence de son réveil.

De temps en temps David venait poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui adresser un sourire compatissant, Henry de son côté tentait par tous les moyens de voir à travers les vitres bien trop épaisses pour laisser voir quoi que ce soit.

Belle, Ruby, Granny, Hook et Neal attendait patiemment de l'autre côté du couloir.

Lorsque le docteur Whale ressortit de la chambre, il fut assailli par une foule entière de personne qui souhaitait obtenir des réponses.

-Calmez-vous tous ! Cria t-il en levant les mains au ciel… Regina va bien…

-Mais ? demanda fébrilement Snow

-Mais… il semblerait qu'elle ne soit plus tout à fait Regina… elle a perdu la mémoire… déclara Whale presque impuissant.

-Comment ça perdu la mémoire ? La malédiction n'a pas marché, Regina l'a empêchée ! répliqua Emma inquiète

-Justement… je pense qu'elle n'a pas pu empêcher la malédiction, elle n'a fait que la détourner… elle seule à été frappée… et comme Pan n'est plus de ce monde pour contrôler quoi que ce soit, Regina a perdu tous ses souvenirs et rien ne les remplacent.

-NON… NON hurla Henry en s'enfuyant dans le couloir

Emma tenta de le rattraper, mais sentit la main de Neal s'emparer de son bras.

-Je m'en occupe… dit-il en se prenant la même direction que son fils.

-Docteur Whale… est-il possible que Regina recouvre la mémoire ? demanda Emma pas certaine de vouloir entendre la réponse.

-J'ai bien peur que non… répondit Whale en évitant le regard blessé de la blonde

-Je peux aller la voir ?

-Oui… mais sachez que la Regina que vous avez tous connu a disparu… répondit-il en s'éloignant du petit groupe

-Elle ne disparaitra jamais… murmura Emma en posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre de la brune. Elle regarda Snow qui lui fit un signe d'approbation et entra dans la chambre en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.

**….**

Neal s'approcha doucement d'Henry et prit place à ses côtés sur le banc juste en dessous d'un énorme chêne qui donnait l'impression d'avoir des milliers d'années. Il attendit patiemment que son fils se décide à parler de lui-même afin de ne pas le brusquer.

-C'est pas juste… c'est de ma faute… se résigna à dire Henry toujours en regardant le sol devant lui

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Henry… Regina a fait ce qu'elle pensait juste… elle a tenté de t'offrir la vie que tu as toujours rêvée.

-Je l'ai laissée tombée, je l'ai abandonnée, je pensais qu'elle ne m'aimait pas… et maintenant… maintenant elle ne se souvient même plus de moi… pleurnicha le garçon

-Je ne peux pas dire non plus que je mérite le prix du fils de l'année non plus… Rumple… mon père… s'est sacrifié lui aussi pour que nous puissions vivre… alors que je pensais que la seule chose qu'il voulait était te blesser… Avant que Regina ne perde la mémoire, tu as eu l'occasion de lui dire que tu l'aimais, et c'est ça qui est important Henry.

Neal attrapa son fils par les épaules et l'attira contre lui, ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes à se consoler l'un et l'autre de leur perte respective.

-Je suis désolé pour Rumple… déclara Henry en regardant son père essuyer une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue

-Moi aussi Henry… moi aussi… lui répondit Neal dans un demi sourire avant de lui tendre la main pour se lever… allons voir comment va ta mère d'accord ?

Henry hocha vigoureusement la tête et reprit la direction de l'hôpital en tenant la main de son père dans la sienne.

**….**

-Hey… dit doucement Emma en venant s'assoir sur le fauteuil qu'elle connaissait si bien

-Hey… lui répondit la brune en calant sa tête contre le mur derrière elle

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux femmes, Emma ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait dire ou ne pas dire, elle était surtout effrayée de faire une gaffe comme elle savait si bien le faire, Regina elle, détaillait du regard la blonde assise en face d'elle pour essayer de comprendre quel lien pouvait bien les unir.

-Le docteur Whale m'a dit que vous aviez passé tout votre temps ici… à attendre que je me réveille… commença la brune pour rompre le silence

-Yep… lança la blonde toujours aussi gênée

-Est-ce que… est-ce que vous et moi sommes amies ?

La blonde éclata de rire devant la question de Regina mais se ressaisit rapidement en voyant l'incompréhension se lire sur son visage.

-Comment dire… disons que nos rapports se sont améliorés depuis quelques temps… mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que nous sommes amies…

-Oh… répondit Regina encore plus confuse

-Disons que nous avons des intérêts communs si vous préférez… compléta Emma en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches pour éviter tout signe de nervosité

-Pourquoi êtes-vous restée alors ? demanda Regina le plus naturellement du monde

Pourquoi. Cette question n'avait jamais parcouru l'esprit d'Emma. Elle se devait d'être là, c'est tout. Pour Henry. Oui bien sûr pour Henry. Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles.

Emma sentit sa tête tourbillonner tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à la vitesse de la lumière. Que devait-elle dire à Regina sur son passé ? Devait-elle lui dire la vérité ? Lui mentir ? Lui donner des informations petit à petit ? Elle n'eut pas le temps de trouver des réponses à ses questions que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Avant même d'avoir eu la permission d'entrer, Henry referma la porte derrière lui et vint se caler dans les bras d'Emma.

-Bonjour maman… dit-il en direction de Regina qui le regarda comme si elle venait d'avoir une apparition

-Mam… la brune ne termina pas son mot tellement l'étonnement de se découvrir un fils la sidéra

-Tu aurais peut-être du attendre avant de balancer cette info Kid… je ne pense pas que Regina était prête pour ça… dit tendrement Emma en ébouriffant les cheveux de son fils… Regina, je vous présente Henry, votre fils… qui se trouve être aussi mon fils en fait… c'est un peu compliqué…

La brune ouvrit de grands yeux d'étonnement, sa bouche s'ouvrit plusieurs fois pour pouvoir parler mais aucun son ne réussit à s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres. Elle laissa aller son regard de la blonde au petit garçon près d'elle plusieurs fois et remua la tête comme si elle refusait d'y croire.

-Alors… heu… vous et moi ? On a un fils ensemble c'est ça ?

-Yep… répondit la blonde de nouveau plongée dans la gêne la plus totale

-Ca veut dire que vous et moi… enfin… on est…

Emma l'arrêta tout de suite en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras

-NON… non… jamais de la vie… c'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez…

-Mais…

-Je suis la mère biologique d'Henry… et vous êtes sa mère adoptive… notre relation s'arrête là… déclara Emma le plus rapidement possible.

-Oh… reprit Regina devenue rouge de honte devant sa confusion

-Je crois qu'on devrait vous laisser vous reposer Regina… on reviendra plus tard… enfin si vous êtes d'accord bien sûr

-OUI… s'empressa de répondre la brune sans trop savoir pourquoi cela lui tenait autant à cœur…

Regina tendit une main vers Henry qui ne se fit pas prier pour aller la rejoindre et l'entourer de ses petits bras.

-Je suis tellement contente que tu ailles bien maman… lui souffla t-il à l'oreille en déposant un baiser sur sa joue

Regina prit un peu de recul et observa le petit garçon comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Elle chercha ses mots avec précaution de peur de le blesser

-Henry… je… je suis désolée de ne pas te reconnaître… mais je sais que mon cœur s'est serré quand je t'ai vu entrer dans cette chambre… et… si tu me laisses un peu de temps… peut-être que…

-Chuut… c'est pas grave… ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien… lui répondit le petit garçon dans un sourire éclatant…

**….**

Lorsque Regina se retrouva seule dans sa chambre, la panique commença à la gagner. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'assimiler tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre sur sa vie. Elle laissa quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux puis s'enfonça aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait au fond de ses draps pour tenter de dormir un peu.

Emma convoqua tous les habitants de Storybrooke le soir même dans la plus grande salle de la mairie qui pouvait presque accueillir tout le monde. Elle leur expliqua les événements des dernières heures, la façon dont Regina avait sauvé la ville, la malédiction dont l'ancienne maire était la victime. Il fut décidé que pour le bien de Regina, celle-ci ne devait rien savoir pour l'instant de leurs origines, chacun utiliserait donc le nom qui lui avait été attribué à la naissance de la ville, et personne ne ferait mention de la forêt enchantée, du moins en présence de Regina.

Quelques irréductibles émirent l'hypothèse que peut-être la brune simulait sa perte de mémoire pour pouvoir s'emparer à nouveau du pouvoir, mais Emma et Snow les rassurèrent en affirmant que Regina n'était plus la même personne qu'ils avaient pu connaître auparavant, et que son changement s'était même effectuer avant que la malédiction ne la touche.

Hook dut se résigner à retirer son crochet et mettre une prothèse pour être conforme aux souhaits d'Emma d'être les personnes les plus « normales » possibles. Le docteur Whale conseilla à Regina de consulter Archie pour essayer de retrouver sa mémoire. Henry prépara du mieux qu'il pouvait la maison de sa mère en prévision de son retour imminent, et Emma continua à aller plusieurs fois par jour rendre visite à la brune à l'hôpital pour lui apporter un peu de réconfort et de soutien.

C'était le grand jour. Regina sortait enfin de l'hôpital pour retourner chez elle. Elle était anxieuse et n'avait aucune idée de comment les choses allaient se passer à partir de maintenant, mais elle était rassurée car elle avait quelqu'un auprès d'elle qui serait là pour l'aider. Elle avait Emma.

Emma lui avait promit quelques jours plus tôt d'être là au moindre problème, à la moindre inquiétude, à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit, et cela avait suffit à rassurer la brune.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère que cela vous a plu... N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours plaisir.. **

**A bientôt... ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous et très bonne année 2014. **

**Merci beaucoup de suivre cette histoire, et pour vos messages, ça fait plaisir et ça donne envie de continuer encore plus vite. C'est ma première histoire sur ce couple, donc soyez indulgents… ^^ **

**Ne vous attendez pas à avoir un rapprochement amoureux entre Emma et Regina dans les prochains chapitres, cela va prendre un peu de temps, mais il y aura quand même des allusions, des prémices... ^^ **

* * *

Emma et Regina étaient assises sur le canapé de la brune en sirotant un chocolat chaud préparé par Henry qui les avait attendues à la maison. La brune avait été impressionnée de découvrir SA maison, mais un sentiment bizarre l'avait envahie lorsqu'elle en avait franchi le seuil. Il avait été convenu que Henry resterait avec Regina afin qu'elle ne se retrouve pas seule pour son retour et surtout, Emma avait besoin d'être un peu seule. Elle n'avait pas eu une seule minute à elle depuis plusieurs semaines, et elle ressentait un besoin urgent de faire le vide autour d'elle.

Emma reposa sa tasse sur la table basse et se releva doucement en lançant un regard à Regina qui semblait perdue.

-Ca va aller ? lui demanda doucement la blonde

Regina se contenta de hocher la tête en évitant tout contact visuel avec Emma. La vérité est qu'elle était terrifiée. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver seule dans cette grande maison qu'elle ne connaissait pas, avec un fils qu'elle ne connaissait pas plus. Elle rattrapa Emma par le bras et lui demanda tout en laissant son regard posé sur le sol devant elle

-Est-ce que ça serait abusé si je vous demandais de rester encore un peu ?

Emma fut surprise et touchée par tant de trouble et de doutes dans la voix de la brune. Elle leva les yeux en l'air et reprit sa place sur le canapé auprès de Regina.

-Merci… murmura la brune en plongeant à nouveau ses lèvres dans le nectar chocolaté.

-Y a pas de quoi…

-C'est juste que… je n'ai personne vous comprenez…

-Je comprends… affirma Emma en posant un regard compatissant sur elle

-Je peux vous poser une question Emma ?

-Bien-sûr… tout ce que vous voulez

-Pourquoi personne n'est venu me voir ? Ou même prendre de mes nouvelles ? Vous êtes la seule personne de cette ville à vous souciez de moi.

Emma ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question. Bien-sûr, il aurait été plus facile de lui dire la vérité, que la population de la ville avait encore beaucoup de rancœur contre l'ancienne Reine, mais comment expliquer à une personne qui se réveille sans aucun souvenir que personne ne l'attends à la maison, que personne en effet ne s'intéresse à son sort.

-Heu… vous savez… les gens ici montrent peu ce qu'ils ressentent… ça doit être pour ça… tenta Emma pour ne pas blesser Regina… mais beaucoup de personne me demande souvent de vos nouvelles

-D'accord… se résigna la brune en posant à son tour sa tasse sur la table basse devant elle

-Je peux rester ici cette nuit si vous voulez… il faut juste que je prévienne Mary-Margaret… se sentit obligée d'ajouter Emma devant le désarroi de la brune

-Je ne voudrais pas abuser…

-Ne soyez pas bête… puisque c'est moi qui vous le propose !

Le visage de Regina se para d'un large sourire, et Emma n'eut besoin de rien d'autre pour avoir sa réponse. Elle envoya un rapide message à Snow pour la prévenir puis coupa son téléphone pour ne pas être dérangée. La brune semblait rassurée de sa présence et Henry était ravi de pouvoir passer du temps avec ses deux mères sans que celles-ci ne se crient dessus comme par le passé.

-Je vous proposerais bien quelque chose à boire, mais il se trouve que je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouvent les choses dans cette maison…

-Je n'ai besoin de rien… et puis Henry se fera un plaisir de tout vous montrer ne vous inquiétez pas…

Malgré les plusieurs jours passées ensembles à l'hôpital, les deux femmes étaient toujours gênées de se retrouver seules toutes les deux. Jusqu'à présent, leurs conversations s'étaient limitées à Henry, ou le « pseudo accident de voiture » que Regina avait eu et qui avait causé son amnésie. Emma se sentait plus ou moins coupable de l'état de la brune, et Regina ne savait pas jusque dans quelle mesure elle était autorisée à questionner la blonde, même si des milliards de questions lui traversaient l'esprit.

-Est-ce que j'étais une bonne mère ? lâcha soudainement Regina comme si la question lui brulait les lèvres depuis trop longtemps.

-Oui… Enfin… je ne sais pas pour avant que je vienne à Storybrooke, mais pour ce que j'ai vu depuis mon arrivée… oui vous êtes une bonne mère Regina. Vous avez su inculquer des valeurs à Henry, vous lui avez donné de l'amour, vous feriez n'importe quoi pour pouvoir le protéger.

-Je ne devais pas être une si bonne mère que ça si Henry a ressenti le besoin de venir vous chercher à Boston… répondit Regina en baissant les yeux.

Emma posa sa main sur celle de la brune et lui pressa doucement ne sachant pas quoi répondre.

….

Emma avait constitué un conseil afin de faire tout ce qu'il était possible pour guérir Regina de son amnésie. Ils se réunissaient une fois par semaine depuis un mois et discutaient ensembles de ce qu'ils appelaient « l'opération Regina », en référence à Henry. Le conseil était constitué de Snow, David, Belle, la fée bleue, Granny, Archie et le docteur Whale. Chacun essayant d'apporter ses connaissances dans son domaine de prédilection.

-Je ne peux rien faire de plus Emma… Regina se présente à chacune de nos séances, mais parler ne l'aide pas à recouvrir la mémoire

-Et l'hypnose ? proposa Emma en s'agitant nerveusement sur sa chaise

-Je veux bien essayer… mais je suis quasiment certain que cela ne fonctionnera pas… l'hypnose ravive des souvenirs qui sont enfuis dans notre mémoire, mais dans le cas de Regina, sa mémoire à été effacée.

-Il y a bien quelque chose que l'on peut faire quand même ! s'agaça la blonde en se passant la main dans les cheveux

-L'état de Regina est dû à une malédiction, ce n'est pas des méthodes classiques qui vont l'aider… il n'y a que la magie qui peut peut-être y parvenir… déclara la fée bleue sans certitude

Un éclair d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Emma, la magie, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt. Sauf qu'avec le décès de Gold et l'amnésie de Regina, personne ne pratiquait la magie, pas ce genre de magie en tout cas. Regina lui avait certes apprit deux ou trois choses à Neverland, mais rien de vraiment utile pour une telle situation.

-Belle… est-ce qu'il y aurait quelque chose dans la boutique de Gold qui pourrait nous être utile ? Un grimoire, ou un livre de recette ?

-Heu… je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas eu le courage de retourner là-bas depuis… mais je peux te laisser les clés et tu peux regarder si tu veux

-Je passerai demain matin… là il est temps que je rentre… j'ai promis à Regina et Henry d'aller faire une balade et je suis déjà en retard.

Snow et David échangèrent un regard inquiet mais choisirent de ne rien dire à leur fille pour le moment. Ce qui devait être au départ qu'une nuit c'était transformé en une semaine, puis une autre, pour au final ne jamais prendre fin. Emma avait emménagé chez Regina avec Henry, et passait le plus clair de son temps avec eux. Elle ne délaissait pas son travail bien au contraire, mais l'essentiel de son activité consistait à trouver une solution pour que la Reine puisse retrouver ses souvenirs.

Même si le couple Charming comprenait l'attitude de leur fille, son absence était malgré tout pesante, et Snow avait dans l'idée que l'implication de Emma auprès de Regina était surtout un prétexte pour éviter ses deux prétendants Neal et Hook, qui ne manquaient pas d'imagination pour tenter de séduire la jolie blonde.

Emma de son côté ne l'entendait pas de cette façon. Elle faisait ce qui était juste pour Regina et pour son fils. Elle voulait que Henry retrouve sa mère adoptive pour de bon, et non pas une femme privée de tout passé, une mère dans l'incapacité de se rappeler à quel âge il avait fait ses premiers pas, ou à quel âge il avait eu sa première dent. Elle n'agissait que pour le bien d'Henry, du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre.

….

-Je suis rentrée ! hurla la blonde en attachant sa veste en cuir sur le porte manteau de l'entrée

-On est en haut… répondirent en cœur Regina et Henry

Emma s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte pour admirer le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et un sourire illumina son visage en découvrant Regina en pleine lutte avec une télécommande de console vidéo. Henry avait décidé d'initier sa mère à la modernité de ce monde, et par la même occasion en profiter pour partager un moment privilégié avec elle.

Emma s'était prise à apprécier ces moments. La gêne et les réticences du début avait fait place à des moments de rires et de complicité, à de longues conversations le soir au coin de la cheminée, et à des dîners en famille tous préparés par la brune qui redécouvrait petit à petit les plaisirs de la cuisine.

Voyant que Regina n'arrivait pas dompter l'appareil infernal qu'elle tenait dans les mains, Emma se décida à voler à son secours et à honorer son statut de sauveuse pour l'aider.

-Donnez-moi ça… je vais vous montrer comment on met la pâtée à notre fils ! déclara la blonde en prenant la télécommande des mains de Regina soulagée

Regina sourit aux mots de la blonde et abandonna volontiers sa place pour laisser Emma s'emparer de la partie. Elle resta assise entre son fils et son autre mère et un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Elle ne se souvenait pas de ses rapports d'avant avec la shérif de la ville, mais ce qu'elle vivait depuis son retour de l'hôpital la comblait de bonheur. Emma s'était montrée attentive à ses besoins, rassurante, toujours présente, même lorsque Regina se réveillait en pleine nuit à cause de cauchemars qu'elle ne pouvait expliquer. Dans ces moments là, Regina descendait rejoindre Emma installée sur le canapé du grand salon et s'installait à ses côtés. Emma ne l'avait jamais questionnée ou repoussée, elle ouvrait grand la couette pour que la brune puisse venir s'y glisser, et se rendormait presque aussitôt.

Alors que Henry luttait pour essayer de conserver son avance sur sa mère, Emma sentit la main de Regina se poser sur sa cuisse lui procurant une bouffée de chaleur immédiate. Elle lâcha des yeux l'écran devant elle pour poser son regard sur la brune à ses côtés qui lui offrit un sourire éclatant. Troublée, la blonde percuta de plein fouet un mur virtuel qui vit sa magnifique Lamborghini réduite en morceau.

-J'AI GAGNE ! Hurla de joie Henry en se levant pour exécuter une petite danse de victoire

-Désolée… souffla Regina à l'oreille d'Emma toujours troublée par le regard perçant de la brune, ainsi que par la main chaude posée sur sa cuisse.

-C'est qu'un jeu… ronchonna Emma visiblement vexée de s'être laissée déstabilisée aussi facilement

La blonde tentait encore de comprendre les raisons de son trouble quelques instants plus tôt quand elle avait senti la main de Regina contre sa cuisse. Elle tentait par tous les moyens de se convaincre que ce n'était là qu'une réaction physique, il y avait bien longtemps que personne ne l'avait touchée, et le moindre contact déclenchait chez elle des vagues de désir qu'elle ne pouvait pas contrôler, oui, cela devait être ça, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Après tout, elle subissait une pression permanente de la part de Neal et de Hook, et cela finissait par avoir des conséquences auxquelles elle ne s'attendait pas.

Après avoir reprit ses esprit, elle rejoignit Regina et Henry qui l'attendait dans le salon, déjà prêts pour partir en balade. La brune ne semblait pas différente des autres jours, son geste d'un peu plus tôt semblait être parfaitement anodin, au moins pour elle, Emma décida quand même de garder ses distances préférant rester légèrement en retrait et pianoter sur son téléphone.

-Vous avez l'air préoccupée Emma ? questionna la brune en ralentissant son pas

-Heu… non… pas du tout… répondit sèchement la blonde en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean

-Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Le visage de la brune s'assombrit et des larmes commençaient à se dessiner aux coins de ses yeux. Emma ne put supporter cette vision et tendit la main vers Regina qui l'attrapa doucement

-Non… vous n'avez rien fait de mal… c'est juste Neal qui insiste pour que l'on dine ensemble… mentit Emma pour rassurer la brune

-Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas ?

-Je ne sais pas… répondit Emma surprise par la question de Regina

-Vous devriez lui donner une autre chance, après tout, c'est le père de notre fils, je suppose que c'est un homme bien si vous lui avez fait confiance dans le passé.

Emma sourit à Regina qui retrouva sa bonne humeur et en profita pour taquiner la blonde sur ses deux prétendants.

Lors de leurs longues conversations nocturnes, Emma avait confié à Regina qui était Neal pour elle et Henry, elle avait trouvé normal que la Reine soit informée que le père de son fils était aussi présent à Storybrooke et qu'il souhaitait raviver la flamme qui avait autrefois brillée entre eux. La blonde avait même réussi à parler de ses propres sentiments, bien sûr en taisant volontairement quelques détails, comme le fait qu'elle avait pensé son amour de jeunesse mort quelques temps plus tôt. Elle aimait toujours Neal, et l'aimerait toujours, mais quelque chose en elle était cassé. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait retrouver un équilibre avec le père de son fils, et surtout, si elle le souhaitait.

Emma avait également parlé de Killian, du baiser qu'ils avaient partagé, du trouble que l'homme provoquait en elle, en omettant bien évidemment de préciser les conditions de ce baiser.

Regina l'avait écoutée pendant de longues heures, se demandant ce que cela faisait d'être courtisée, d'être l'objet de désir de quelqu'un, d'être au centre des préoccupations de quelqu'un, puis avait fini par dire à la blonde la seule chose qu'elle pensait connaître de l'amour _« L'hésitation n'a pas sa place dans l'amour. Aimer quelqu'un, c'est le sentir, le savoir, au plus profond de soi » _

La blonde avait acquiescé sur le moment, mais aujourd'hui, après ce qu'elle avait ressenti après un contact aussi innocent qu'une main posée sur sa cuisse avec la brune, elle se demandait si finalement elle ne devait pas laisser une chance à l'un ou l'autre de ses amoureux transis.

-Vous avez raison… je devrais y aller... après tout c'est le père de mon fils

Regina ressentit une douleur dans la poitrine en entendant ces mots, douleur qu'elle ne comprit pas et qu'elle attribua à la fatigue de leur longue marche. Elle était encore faible, malgré le mois passé à se reposer dans sa grande demeure, elle sentait parfois que son corps lui faisait défaut. Souvent lorsqu'Emma n'était pas là.

Malgré sa douleur, elle se força à sourire à la blonde et retira délicatement sa main de celle d'Emma pour la glisser dans sa poche et serrer le poing.

-Je voudrais travailler… je m'ennuie à la maison… et il faudra bien à un moment que je reprenne une activité… vous n'allez pas m'entretenir toute ma vie ! déclara Regina sur un ton bien plus froid que tout ce que Emma avait put connaitre depuis un mois

La blonde fut surprise par la demande de Regina dans un premier temps, mais fut vite forcée d'admettre qu'elle était plus que légitime.

-Il faut que j'en parle avec le Docteur Whale et le Docteur Hopper

-Vous n'êtes pas ma mère Emma ! Ce n'est pas à vous de décider si je peux travailler ou pas ! conclut Regina sur un ton qui rappela à la blonde à quel point la Reine pouvait être froide quand elle le voulait.

Le reste de la balade se fit en silence, ce qui ne manqua pas d'inquiéter Henry, soucieux que les rapports entre ses deux mères ne redeviennent ce qu'ils étaient au moment de leur rencontre. Le dîner se déroula sur le même ton, et sans se consulter, la brune et la blonde allèrent chacune se coucher en laissant de côté leur traditionnelle conversation pour ce soir.

Emma convoqua le conseil dés le lendemain. Elle avait besoin de résultats et rapidement. L'ambiance plus qu'exécrable de la veille l'avait poussée à redoubler d'efforts pour que la brune retrouve rapidement ses souvenirs et qu'elle puisse enfin retrouver sa vie avait été convenu que Regina pouvait travailler si elle le souhaitait, mais qu'il était impensable qu'elle retrouve sa place de Maire, le risque était trop grand qu'elle ne découvre quelque chose qui attire son attention.

Snow s'était tout de suite proposée pour que Regina vienne l'aider au sein de l'école, prétextant par là-même pouvoir garder un œil sur elle, Emma avait d'abord levé un sourcil dans le doute, mais avait fini par admettre que c'était la solution la plus envisageable pour le moment, et bizarrement, Snow semblait ravie à l'idée de passer du temps avec Regina.

...

La fouille de la boutique de Gold n'avait pas été fructueuse, et c'était passablement énervée que la blonde était venue rendre les clés à Belle qui sirotait un chocolat au comptoir de chez Granny.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe au juste ? tenta Belle persuadée que l'agacement de la blonde n'était pas seulement dû à l'absence de solution dans la boutique.

-Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis coincée avec ma pire ennemie depuis plus d'un mois, voilà ce qu'il se passe !

Belle sourit en entendant la réponse d'Emma. Elle n'avait pas besoin que la blonde explique plus longuement son comportement, elle savait. Elle savait ce que c'était de tomber amoureuse de la personne que l'on est supposé haïr plus que tout, et elle savait aussi que ni Emma, ni Regina n'en étaient encore à se poser ce genre de question, mais le jour venu, elle serait là.

* * *

**Voilà la fin de ce deuxième chapitre, j'espère que cela vous plaît toujours. ^^ **

**A bientôt pour la suite… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tout le monde, voici un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous fera plaisir. Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont ajoutée en favori ou en suivi, ça fait vraiment plaisir. **

**Bonne lecture… ^^**

* * *

Emma regarda son portable qui affichait 3h58, elle aurait juré entendre du bruit provenant de la cuisine. Elle tendit l'oreille et sursauta presque lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit sourd provenant du couloir. Elle passa machinalement sa main sous son oreiller et senti le métal froid de son arme sous ses doigts. Elle avait pris cette habitude depuis qu'elle vivait avec Henry, elle ne laissait jamais son arme de service sans surveillance, on ne sait jamais. Elle attrapa l'arme de sa main droite et lança l'application lampe torche de son téléphone pour pouvoir se diriger dans le noir sans éveiller les soupçons.

Emma s'approcha à pas feutrés du couloir qu'elle balaya du regard avant de se diriger vers la cuisine, son arme pointée droit devant elle. Elle vit une silhouette derrière le plan de travail qui tenait un des couteaux de cuisine de Regina.

-Plus un geste ! scanda Emma en éblouissant l'intrus avec son téléphone

Un bruit métallique se fit entendre lorsque le couteau entra en contact avec le sol, tandis que la silhouette repérée par Emma se baissait pour se protéger derrière le comptoir.

-Emma c'est moi… ne tirez pas…

-Regina ?

-Oui… répondit la brune doucement en se relevant craintive les mains suspendues en l'air comme en état d'arrestation.

Emma pressa l'interrupteur sur sa droite et posa son arme sur le plan de travail juste devant elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez à cette heure-ci dans la cuisine ? s'agaça Emma

-Je… je ne pouvais pas dormir… j'ai décidé de préparer le petit déjeuner

-Dans le noir ?

-Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller… ! se braqua Regina sentant la colère s'emparer d'elle

-Ouais… ben c'est raté… répondit Emma en s'asseyant sur un des tabourets devant elle.

-Je suis désolée… c'est juste que demain c'est le grand jour… et je suis un peu stressée

Le lendemain était le jour où Regina prenait son poste d'assistante scolaire auprès de Mary-Margaret. Bien qu'elle ait souhaité travailler, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y préparer, et surtout de ce qui l'attendait. Emma avait tenté de la rassurer à ce sujet, mais Regina n'avait pas réussi à faire complètement partir ses craintes.

-Tout va bien se passer Regina… et puis même si ce n'est pas le cas… on trouvera autre chose d'accord ?

-Je sais… je sais… répondit la brune en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux… imaginez que Mary-Margaret ne m'apprécie pas ? Que je ne sois pas à la hauteur de ses attentes ? Que tous ces gamins surexcités me tapent sur le système ? Que…

-STOP ! Stop Regina… tout va bien se passer je vous assure… laissez-vous le bénéfice du doute d'accord ?

Emma posa sa main sur celle de la brune et celle-ci se calma instantanément. Emma avait cet effet sur Regina, elle savait exactement comment l'apaiser.

-Merci… lui répondit la brune dans un sourire timide

-Allez, venez vous coucher maintenant. Il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez des cernes demain pour votre premier jour.

La blonde attira la brune derrière elle et l'emmena vers le salon. Emma avait depuis longtemps accepté de partager son lit avec la brune lorsqu'elle celle-ci n'arrivait pas à dormir à causes d'affreux cauchemars où elle se voyait arracher le cœur des gens.

….

Mary-Margaret accueilli Regina avec un sourire crispé, même si elle s'était portée volontaire dans le besoin de la brune de travailler, elle devait reconnaître qu'elle avait une certaine appréhension. Comment réussirait-elle à ne pas laisser paraître toute cette rancœur et cette colère qu'elle pouvait encore avoir envers l'ancienne Reine. Emma lui avait conseillé de voir Regina comme une toute autre personne que celle qu'elle fut par le passé, ce qui était en réalité la vérité, la brune n'avait vraiment aucun trait commun avec son ancienne vie. Au quotidien, elle se trouvait être attentionnée, douce, bienveillante, cherchant en permanence à vouloir faire plaisir à Henry ou Emma. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait jamais connu l'ancienne Reine, il aurait été impossible d'imaginer les atrocités qu'elle avait pu commettre dans le passé, et Emma comptait bien sur ce changement radical de comportement pour réhabiliter l'ancienne Reine avant que celle-ci ne retrouve la mémoire.

Comme chaque jour, la blonde rejoignit Belle dans la boutique de Gold afin de trouver un indice sur la façon de rompre la malédiction. Elle ne désespérait pas d'y trouver un jour quelque chose qui puisse la mettre sur la bonne voie. Belle, elle, avait accepté d'accompagner Emma dans sa quête sachant pertinemment que la blonde ne trouverait rien, mais s'était dit qu'il était préférable que quelqu'un soit présent pour Emma, au cas où, au cas où la blonde aurait un jour envie de parler.

La clochette de la porte d'entrée de la boutique retentit et les deux femmes se regardèrent stupéfaites, personne à part elles deux n'avait franchi cette porte depuis le décès de Rumple.

-Belle ? Emma ?

Les deux femmes reconnurent la voix de la fée bleue et s'avancèrent vers elle dans un même élan. Emma n'avait jamais été à l'aise en présence de la fée bleue, quelque chose en elle lui faisait froid dans le dos, elle n'aurait pas su déterminer quoi exactement, mais elle restait en permanence sur ses gardes en sa présence.

-Qu'est-ce que l'on peut faire pour vous ? demanda Belle hésitante et toute aussi surprise que la blonde de trouver la fée devant elle

-En fait, c'est moi qui peux faire quelque chose pour vous. Je pense que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas vous plaire Emma.

La blonde croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et lança un regard curieux à la fée. Elle lui fit un signe de tête pour l'inciter à parler.

-J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la situation de l'Evil Queen

-Ne l'appelez pas comme ça… ! gronda Emma en s'approchant rapidement de la fée

-Hum… d'accord… désolée… donc je disais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à la situation de… Regina ? Et quelque chose m'a frappé ce matin. La magie ne pourra pas l'aider à retrouver la mémoire, ni même la poussière de Fée contrairement à ce que je pensais… Regina est victime d'une malédiction, et comme toute malédiction, seul un acte d'amour véritable peut la briser.

Emma fronça les sourcils, les bras toujours croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle considéra ce que venait de lui apprendre la Fée et du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle avait raison. Elle se souvenait de la façon dont elle avait brisé la première malédiction lancée par Regina elle-même. C'est en admettant à elle-même et ainsi à son fils ses profonds sentiments pour lui que la magie avait opérée et que la malédiction s'était levée, redonnant ainsi à tout le monde leurs souvenirs de leurs anciennes vies.

Belle regardait la blonde faire les cent pas dans la boutique en se creusant les méninges. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ! Rumple n'avait cessé de lui répéter que le True Love était la puissance suprême, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et il était évident pour elle que bientôt Emma et Regina s'apercevraient de leurs sentiments mutuels. Même si pour l'instant, rien ne pouvait le laisser supposer.

-On est foutus… ! lança Emma dans une voix désespérée… Regina ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire

-Rien n'est perdu encore Emma… il y a toujours un espoir

-Lequel ? Le True Love de Regina est mort depuis longtemps je te rappelle, et vu sa dernière tentative pour le ramener à la vie, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de retenter l'expérience tu vois !

-Oublies Daniel… il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre… répondit Belle dans un demi sourire

La shérif continua de faire les cent pas, espérant ainsi avoir une révélation sur la façon de sauver la brune. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à baisser les bras, son regard fut attiré par un mobile d'enfant accroché non loin d'elle. Pas n'importe quel mobile, celui-ci était composé de licorne en cristal, c'était le mobile qui trônait dans la chambre qu'elle aurait du occuper dans la Forêt Enchantée. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux, et elle obtint enfin la réponse qu'elle cherchait en vain depuis des semaines et des semaines.

-Henry… murmura la blonde en caressant du bout des doigts le mobile

-Quoi ? demanda Belle surprise

-Henry est la solution, si seulement un acte d'amour véritable peut sauver Regina, cet acte doit venir d'Henry. Il est le seul, ici et en vie, qui ait vraiment aimé Regina.

-Emma…

-Quoi ? C'est complètement logique !

-Oui… tu as raison… se résigna Belle afin de ne pas froisser Emma, celle-ci se rendrait de toute façon compte bien assez tôt qu'Henry n'était pas la solution.

….

La shérif passa récupérer comme tous les soirs son fils à la sortie des classes, à l'exception qu'aujourd'hui elle se devait d'attendre aussi Regina. La brune et le petit garçon s'avancèrent vers la voiture jaune, évidemment mal garée de la blonde, main dans la main. La blonde crut percevoir de loin le rire significatif de la brune et ses propres doutes concernant cette première journée s'estompèrent. Henry prit place à l'arrière tandis que Regina bataillait avec sa ceinture de sécurité qui refusait de s'enclencher.

-Il serait vraiment temps que vous changiez de voiture Emma !

-Ma voiture est parfaite telle qu'elle est ! Et si elle ne vous convient pas très chère, vous pouvez toujours faire le trajet à pied, rien ne vous en empêche.

-C'était juste une suggestion… ce n'est pas la peine de prendre la mouche de cette façon.

Henry sourit à l'arrière, habitué aux joutes verbales de ses deux mères. Même si leurs attaques n'avaient rien de comparables à ce qu'elles avaient pu être auparavant, la brune et la blonde ne pouvait s'empêcher de se taquiner mutuellement. Si Henry n'avait pas eu connaissance de leur passé commun, il aurait pu jurer que les deux femmes flirtaient l'une avec l'autre ouvertement.

Regina raconta sa journée en détail à Emma pendant le dîner, elle lui expliqua quelles étaient ses fonctions, ainsi que le rôle qu'elle allait jouer dans l'éducation des chères têtes blondes de Storybrook. Voir l'ancienne reine aussi épanouie et heureuse termina de convaincre Emma qu'elle avait le bon choix. De temps en temps, elle se demandait même si elle voulait vraiment mettre fin à la malédiction, car la Regina qu'elle découvrait jour après jour, réussissait à l'attendrir, elle avait fini par se prendre d'affection pour cette femme qui vivait chaque instant comme une nouvelle découverte. Elle l'enviait parfois, quand Emma se souvenait de choses douloureuses de son passé, elle enviait la brune de ne plus ressentir cela, d'être complètement affranchie de la peine, de la culpabilité, de la colère…

Chaque soir au moment du coucher Henry questionnait sa mère biologique sur l'avancée de ses recherches, il voulait tout savoir, même les espoirs retombés bien trop vite. Il s'investissait autant que possible pour aider Regina à retrouver la mémoire.

-Alors ?

-Je crois que j'ai la solution Kid… tu te souviens de la façon dont j'ai brisée la malédiction de ta mère ?

Henry acquiesça et une lueur d'espoir naquit dans ses yeux.

-True Love… bien sûr… j'aurais du y penser avant

-Ouais… parfois on va chercher bien loin l'évidence même

-Qui ? Comment ?

-Doucement Kid… il faut d'abord que je te pose une question très importante… et je veux que tu me répondes honnêtement… tu ne dois pas avoir peur d'heurter mes sentiments d'accord ?

Henry fronça les sourcils et attrapa son oreiller qu'il pelotonna contre lui attendant que sa mère lui pose cette question apparemment si importante.

-Est-ce que tu aimes ta mère ? Je veux dire… est-ce que tu considères toujours Regina comme ta mère, même depuis que tu m'as retrouvée ?

Le garçon hésita et réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre presque honteusement.

-Elle est ma mère bien-sûr, elle m'a élevée, mais c'est vrai que depuis que j'ai découvert la vérité à son sujet, je ne lui porte plus le même amour. Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi tu comprends ?

-Je comprends Kid… je comprends… répondit Emma en prenant son fils dans ses bras.

Oui Emma comprenait, bien qu'elle ait découvert que David et Mary-Margaret étaient ses parents, elle n'avait jamais réussi à les considérer comme tels. Alors oui, elle comprenait très bien Henry. Cela prendrait beaucoup de temps probablement avant que son fils ne retrouve les sentiments qu'il avait pu jadis éprouver pour sa mère, mais elle ne désespérait pas, elle savait que cela marcherait, elle en était persuadée.

Son téléphone la sortit de ses pensées, elle l'attrapa d'un geste machinal et le reposa aussitôt sur la table basse devant elle.

-Neal ou Kilian ? demanda Regina en s'approchant de la blonde avec deux tasses de chocolats chaud

-Kilian… répondit la blonde en attrapant la tasse tendue par la brune

-Va falloir vous décider Emma. Vous ne pouvez pas faire attendre ces deux hommes indéfiniment

-Et depuis quand vous êtes une experte en relation amoureuse ? répliqua la blonde un peu plus durement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu

-Vous avez raison… je n'y connais rien… répondit Regina piquée au vif par la réplique de la blonde

-Regina… pardon… je suis désolée… je manque vraiment de tact parfois

-J'essaye juste d'être votre amie Emma, si vous ne voulez pas de mes conseils, dites le moi plutôt que de me rappeler sans cesse ma condition !

-Je suis désolée Regina… vraiment… je suis une abrutie !

Le manque de réaction de la brune faisait se sentir encore plus mal Emma qui ne savait pas quoi dire pour tenter de reprendre une conversation normale.

-Vous savez quoi… vous avez raison. Je dois faire un choix. Je vais donc donner leur chance à chacun lors d'un rendez-vous

-Un rendez-vous à trois ? s'étonna Regina

Emma pouffa de rire devant l'innocence et la naïveté de la brune, mais s'arrêta bien vite afin de ne pas la blesser d'avantage.

-Non Regina… pas à trois. Non pas que je sois complètement puritaine, et j'avoue que l'idée est séduisante, mais non. Je vais proposer un dîner à Neal ce week-end, puis le week-end suivant à Kilian.

-Bonne idée… répondit la brune dans un sourire

….

La semaine se déroula suivant le même schéma. Emma déposait Regina et Henry le matin à l'école, partait au travail, retrouvait Belle et Red pour déjeuner chez Granny, retournait au travail, puis passait récupérer la brune et leur fils à la sortie des classes. Regina préparait le dîner, ils s'attablaient tous les trois dans le grand salon, Henry partait se coucher, et les deux femmes se retrouvaient sur le canapé pour partager leurs journées.

Leur petite routine avait quelque chose de rassurant, et pour la première fois de sa vie Henry avait l'impression d'avoir une vraie famille, certes pas très conventionnelle, mais une famille quand même. Regina continuait ses séances avec Archie, même si celles-ci étaient sans succès, mais la brune aimait ses rencontres hebdomadaires qui lui permettaient d'échanger librement avec quelqu'un dont elle n'attendait rien, quelqu'un qui quoi qu'il arrive ne la jugerait pas.

Ce vendredi n'échappa pas à la règle, elle se rendit donc au cabinet du médecin et commença à lui raconter sa folle semaine de travail. A court d'anecdotes, Regina commença à parler du rendez-vous d'Emma le lendemain avec le père de leur fils.

-Vous comprenez, tant qu'à faire, je préfère encore qu'elle sorte avec lui, après tout, il est le père d'Henry, et puis Kilian me fait froid dans le dos, quelque chose cloche avec ce type. Mais je dois reconnaître que ce rendez-vous ne me plaît qu'à moitié. Et si jamais elle décide de lui redonner une chance, si jamais elle décide de vivre avec lui, de prendre Henry avec eux, je vais me retrouver complètement seule. Je n'aurais plus rien… ni personne…

-Emma ne ferait jamais une chose pareille Regina… elle ne vous enlèverait jamais Henry

-Ouais… quand même… fulmina Regina en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine

-Qu'est-ce qui vous fait le plus peur Regina ?

-Je n'ai pas peur d'accord ! C'est juste que Emma et Henry sont tout ce que j'ai ! Et je ne peux pas perdre Emma ! Je ne veux pas ! Surtout pas pour l'un de ces deux guignols ! Aucun des deux ne la mérite.

-Seriez-vous jalouse par hasard ? demanda Archie déjà convaincu de la réponse cinglante de la brune

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez ! Vous perdez la tête mon cher docteur ! Et pour un psychanalyste, c'est plutôt douteux !

Regina attrapa son sac près d'elle, sorti les billets de son portefeuille qu'elle déposa sur le bureau du médecin avant de claquer la porte fortement derrière elle.

Jalouse… se pouvait-il qu'elle soit jalouse ? Après tout, il est vrai qu'elle et Emma ressemblait à s'y méprendre à un vrai petit couple. Elles vivaient ensembles, avaient un fils ensembles, se chamaillaient constamment, mais était toujours présentes l'une pour l'autre. Elles dormaient même ensembles bien plus souvent que cela n'était réellement nécessaire. Regina avait trouvé l'astuce parfaite pour que Emma accepte qu'elle vienne dormir avec elle. Elle feignait de s'endormir pendant qu'elles regardaient un film ou pendant leurs conversations, et la blonde n'avait jamais le cœur de lui demander d'aller rejoindre sa chambre.

Jalouse… peut-être était-elle un peu jalouse en effet. Mais pas de la façon dont l'avait laissé entendre Archie. Elle avait tout simplement peur de perdre l'affection d'Emma et de devoir la partager.

En rentrant ce soir là, Regina n'eut pas le cœur de préparer le diner. Elle monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre, prétextant une migraine horrible suite à sa séance avec Archie, et laissa Henry et Emma livrés à eux-mêmes pour la confection de leur repas. Elle entendit la blonde demander à leur fils si une pizza lui convenait, et sourit malgré elle devant le manque de ressources de la mère biologique de son fils.

-Une pizza… et pourquoi pas une glace pour le dessert pendant qu'on y est ! grogna la brune en se déshabillant rapidement pour rejoindre le bain fumant aux senteurs de verger qui l'attendait.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui… ^^ **

**Je préfère vous prévenir que cette histoire risque de durer un peu, je dirai à vue d'œil comme ça, une quinzaine de chapitre (voir plus suivant comment je vais développer), et que je ne sais absolument pas à quelle fréquence je vais pouvoir mettre à jour. Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux cependant. **

**J'ai reçu beaucoup de messages concernant ''Sauves-moi'', je vous le redis encore, pour l'instant je n'arrive pas à écrire sur cette histoire. Je suis vraiment désolée pour toutes les personnes qui attendent la suite avec impatience, je vous promets de m'y remettre, j'essaie assez souvent même, mais je bloque tout simplement. J'ai encore besoin de laisser passer un peu de temps pour pouvoir réaborder cette histoire sereinement, je préfère ne pas la mettre à jour plutôt que de la bâcler… **

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit mot si le cœur vous en dit… ^^ **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde, prêts pour la suite ? **

**Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui prenez le temps de lire cette histoire, ainsi que pour les reviews auxquelles je vais répondre ici. **

**Camlapro et Huddyfanlove**** : Il va falloir un peu de temps avant qu'Emma ouvre les yeux comme vous dites… ^^ **

**Amel2647**** : Merci beaucoup, désolée pour toi, mais l'histoire va mettre un peu de temps à s'installer quand même… **

**H3llbass**** : Merci beaucoup. En effet, quelque chose se cache derrière tout ça… hihihihi**

** .39** et swanqueen2a** : Voici la suite sans plus attendre ! **

**SwanQueen20**** : Je ne peux pas répondre à ta question sans dévoiler l'intrigue… donc… il te faudra attendre pour avoir la réponse… **

**Schtroump30**** : Comme tu dis, Emma pige vraiment QUE DALLE ! Mais pour combien de temps…**

* * *

Cela faisait un mois. Un mois que Regina avait prit ses fonctions à l'école. Un mois que, tous les jours, elle était chargée des enfants les plus jeunes. Activités créatrices le matin et sieste l'après midi. De temps en temps une histoire à lire, mais rien que Regina ne soit pas en mesure d'accomplir. C'est ce qui avait été décidé par le conseil afin d'éviter que certains enfants ne vendent la mèche devant l'ancienne Reine. Son travail la comblait, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur gonflé qu'elle rentrait chaque soir retrouver Emma et Henry.

Un mois également que Snow l'observait. Elle la regardait agir avec les enfants, et parfois elle avait l'impression de retrouver l'ancienne Regina. Celle qui venait la border le soir lorsqu'elle était enfant.

Perdue dans ses souvenirs et la larme à l'œil, elle n'entendit pas la blonde arriver derrière elle et sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit la voix d'Emma.

-On dirait qu'elle a fait ça toute sa vie

Snow essuya rapidement du revers de sa main la larme qui coulait le long de sa joue et offrit son plus joli sourire à sa fille en se retournant.

-En effet… Regina a toujours été très douée avec les enfants…

-Comment elle était ? Je veux dire… avec toi… demanda timidement Emma

-Elle était… elle était formidable. Elle était douce, compréhensive. Elle savait toujours trouver les mots pour m'apaiser. Elle était prévenante et attentionnée. Tout le contraire de ce que tu as pu entendre sur elle… ricana Snow

-Ca a du être difficile quand elle a changé

-En effet mais je n'ai pas envie d'en parler répondit Snow en s'éloignant d'Emma qui tenta de la retenir par le bras

-Désolée… je comprends

-Non justement tu ne comprends pas… tu ne peux pas comprendre… J'avais déjà perdu ma mère, j'ai ensuite perdu celle que je considérais comme une deuxième mère, j'ai perdu mon père, et je t'ai perdue… tu ne peux pas comprendre Emma… Regina a fait partie des moments les plus heureux de ma vie, mais c'est aussi elle qui les a détruits. Elle a brisé ma vie !

-Ce n'est pas la même Regina aujourd'hui… tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour des choses dont elle n'a aucune conscience

-Ce n'est pas ce que je fais… acceptes juste que c'est difficile pour moi de la voir aussi épanouie aujourd'hui comme si rien ne s'était passé. C'est difficile Emma de faire taire toute cette rancœur… de…de me laisser attendrir à nouveau par cette femme qui m'a tout pris… c'est difficile de me rendre compte que malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu faire, j'ai toujours eu de l'affection pour elle.

Emma resta seule à observer Regina. Malgré elle, un sourire apparut sur son visage et elle sentit une vague de chaleur l'envahir. Voir la brune aussi détendue et aussi heureuse lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche arrière, et pris une photo de l'ancienne Reine qui tentait d'endormir une petite fille en la berçant. Elle renomma la photo et la classa dans son dossier Regina parmi les dizaines d'autres photos déjà présentes.

….

Cela faisait un mois également que la blonde alternait ses rendez-vous galants entre Neal et Kilian, n'arrivant toujours pas à se décider. Elle appréciait les moments qu'elle passait avec l'un ou l'autre, mais à aucun moment, elle ne s'était sentie parfaitement en harmonie. Elle retrouvait avec Neal la folie de leur amour de jeunesse, elle était submergée pas les émotions de ses souvenirs, mais avec Kilian, elle découvrait la passion d'une toute nouvelle relation, l'envie presque animale de se sauter dessus à chaque rendez-vous.

Bien-sûr, elle s'était donné une règle d'or, ne coucher avec aucun des deux avant d'être sûre d'elle.

Alors qu'elle revenait de son dîner avec le beau pirate, Emma eu l'agréable surprise de trouver Regina l'attendant sur le canapé, la télécommande dans la main, en train de zapper furieusement.

-Il existe une chose qui s'appelle un programme TV Regina… ça permet de savoir ce qui passe sur chaque chaîne !

-Je préfère constater par moi-même !

-Madame est de mauvaise humeur ce soir on dirait…

-Mettez ça sur le compte des hormones si ça vous arrange !

Emma fut interloquée par la froideur de la brune. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué que Regina n'était jamais très ravie qu'elle sorte le samedi soir, mais jamais elle ne l'avait accueillie aussi durement à son retour.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Regina ?

-Une femme est portée disparue… les enquêteurs la recherche… mais en fait elle a simulé sa propre mort pour pouvoir se venger de son mari qui la trompait.

-Pas le film bon sang ! VOUS ! NOUS ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe là ? s'agaça Emma devant le flegme de la brune

-NOUS ? Parce qu'il y a un nous Emma ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire à la fin ?

-Laissez tomber ! Je suis fatiguée de toute façon, je vais me coucher…

La brune éteignit la télévision et posa délicatement la télécommande sur la table basse. Elle lança un regard assassin à la blonde et se dirigea vers le couloir. Emma l'entendit monter les escaliers furieusement et le bruit d'une porte qui claque se fit entendre dans le silence de l'immense demeure. S'en fut trop pour la blonde qui monta les escaliers deux par deux afin de découvrir quelle mouche avait piqué Regina.

-C'est quoi ce bordel ? Vous voulez réveillez tout le quartier ou quoi ? Heureusement que Henry dort chez un copain ce soir

-Heureusement… souffla la brune en ne pouvant retenir ses sanglots plus longtemps.

Depuis « l'accident », Emma avait souvent vu la brune dans un état de fragilité, mais malgré cela, la voir pleurer était toujours un supplice pour elle. La blonde n'était pas très à l'aise avec la souffrance des autres, et encore moins avec celle de Regina. Cependant, comme à chaque fois, elle se surprenait à aller trouver la brune et à la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

-Dites-moi ce qu'il se passe maintenant Regina… murmura Emma en essuyant les larmes sur le visage fatigué de la brune

-Je vais vous perdre… Vous… et Henry… Il n'attend que ça vous savez… que vous finissiez par choisir son père et que vous puissiez vivre tous les trois heureux… comme dans les contes de fées comme il dit.

Emma fut abasourdie par les propos de la brune. Elle savait que son fils la poussait irrémédiablement vers son père, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pouvait envisager qu'ils pourraient vivre ensembles tous les trois comme si Regina n'existait pas. Sa poitrine se serra douloureusement et elle comprit immédiatement ce que la brune pouvait ressentir. « Petit con » pensa t'elle en resserrant ses bras autour de Regina.

-Il me fait payer le fait que je ne me souvienne pas de lui… il ne veut pas vivre avec moi… reprit la brune entre deux sanglots

-C'est faux Regina… c'est absolument faux… Henry vit dans son monde bien à lui… mais il vous aime… vous êtes sa mère tout autant que je suis la sienne je peux vous l'assurer

-Ne me mentez pas Emma…

La blonde glissa sa main sous le menton de la brune et le releva jusqu'à ce que les yeux de Regina se posent dans les siens.

-Je promets de ne jamais… jamais… jamais vous mentir Regina

Emma se promit également d'avoir une petite conversation dès le lendemain avec son fils. Elle devait mettre les choses au clair. Henry était supposé rompre la malédiction avec son amour pour sa mère, et à l'inverse, sa mère était persuadée qu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Connaissant Henry, il devait être en train de comploter quelque chose, et pour avoir fait équipe avec lui par le passé, la blonde savait par expérience que si Henry avait une idée derrière la tête, il arriverait à ses fins. Et c'est bien ce qui l'inquiétait.

….

Allongée dans les bras d'Emma, la brune ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien. Elle sentait la main de la blonde qui jouait dans ses cheveux, son souffle sur le haut de sa tête, elle se sentait apaisée. Si quelqu'un lui avait demandé sa définition du bonheur, elle aurait tout simplement répondu « c'est ça ».

Regina aurait aimé se souvenir de ses rapports avec Emma, elle voulait savoir si elles avaient toujours été aussi proches, aussi tactiles l'une envers l'autre, aussi… proches. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots. Elle savait par Henry et Mary-Margaret que la blonde n'était pas vraiment du genre à faire de grandes démonstrations d'affection, mais ce qu'elles vivaient quand elles étaient seules lui prouvait le contraire. Emma était toujours attentionnée, elle prenait souvent l'initiative de se rapprocher d'elle le soir sur le canapé, en prétextant avoir froid certes, mais elle s'arrangeait toujours pour que la brune termine dans ses bras. Regina attendait ce moment avec impatience chaque soir. Se blottir contre le corps chaud et rassurant du Shériff était devenu son moment préféré de la journée.

-Alors ? Comment était le rendez-vous ? demanda la brune en relevant la tête vers la blonde.

-Pfff… comme d'habitude… c'était bien, mais rien d'exceptionnel

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez d'eux exactement ?

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de Regina et se sentit troublée par l'émotion qu'elle pu lire dans les yeux noisette devant elle. Elle hésitait entre de la tristesse et de l'amour. « J'attends qu'ils soient toi… » se surprit à penser Emma avant de répondre machinalement :

-Qu'ils me fassent vibrer… que je me sente vivante…

-Ce n'est pas le cas ?

-Je me sens aimée par Neal… et désirée par Kilian… mais je voudrais un petit mix des deux quoi… répondit Emma en souriant de plus en plus gênée par la tournure que prenait leur conversation

-C'est peut-être parce qu'aucun des deux n'est le bon…

-Peut-être… reprit Emma en admettant que Regina avait sûrement raison

-En tout cas vous avez de la chance…

-Comment ça ? demanda Emma en levant un sourcil

-Vous avez deux hommes qui vous font la cour…

-Je n'appellerais pas ça de la chance… s'amusa la blonde

-En tout cas vous avez des rendez-vous ! Je ne me souviens même pas de ce que ça fait d'aller à un rendez-vous… alors plusieurs…

L'esprit d'Emma fut traversé par une idée qu'elle trouva brillante sur le moment. Elle regarda la reine déchue dans ses bras et se décida enfin à lancer l'invitation.

-Samedi… vous et moi… rencart ! Et ce n'est même pas la peine d'en discuter !

-Quoi ? Comment ça rencart ? Comme un vrai rendez-vous vous voulez dire ? demanda Regina surprise

-Yep… un vrai de vrai ! Je passerai vous chercher à 19h. On s'arrangera pour que Henry puisse passer la soirée chez Mary-Margaret ou chez un copain. Je vous emmènerai dîner dans un bon restaurant, puis je vous ramènerai à la maison tel un chevalier servant que je suis. S'amusa Emma toute excitée par cette idée

-Un vrai rendez-vous alors… murmura Regina les yeux illuminés

-Un vrai de vrai… avec peut-être même un baiser volé sur le pas de la porte… répondit Emma doucement en sentant son cœur s'accélérer en imaginant les lèvres de Regina sur les siennes.

La brune déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Emma puis se blottit un peu plus contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et tenta d'imaginer ce que cette soirée de rêve pouvait être. Un sourire sur son visage, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se répéter que le bonheur c'était ça, être dans les bras de la blonde.

Elle sentit la mère de son fils embrasser sa chevelure et resserrer son étreinte sur elle.

Elle avait exactement 7 jours pour se préparer à son rendez-vous avec Emma. 7 jours à vivre dans une exaltation perpétuelle. 7 jours à se languir de ce moment si désiré et si attendu. 7 jours ! Mais comment allait-elle réussir à être prête en seulement 7 jours ?

….

La blonde sentit une douleur lancinante dans son bras droit, comme si elle avait passé la nuit avec le bras coincé dans un étau ou avec un sac de ciment directement posé sur elle. Elle tenta de bouger mais son bras refusa de la suivre, immédiatement bloqué par un poids mort reposant dessus. Elle ouvrit un œil et sa frustration disparut en un instant quand elle vit Regina paisiblement endormie contre elle. Elles avaient du s'endormir l'une contre l'autre la veille, encore vêtues, Emma ne voyait pas d'autres explications. Elle se recula doucement, attrapa la nuque de la brune de sa main gauche afin de pouvoir libérer son bras meurtri, elle reposa doucement la tête de Regina sur l'oreiller derrière elle et déposa un baiser sur son front en se relevant le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas réveiller l'ancienne Reine.

La brune bougonna quand elle sentit son lit s'alléger. Elle ouvrit les yeux au moment où Emma posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Emma ? Où allez-vous ? demanda Regina la voix éraillée par son réveil

-Chuut… rendormez-vous… je vais chercher Henry… répondit la blonde en souriant devant la mine encore toute endormie de la brune

-Ramenez des croissants… j'ai une faim de loup !

Il était temps pour Emma d'avoir cette petite conversation avec son fils ! Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle avait remarqué qu'Henry agissait bizarrement depuis une semaine ou deux avec sa mère adoptive, non pas qu'il ait été désagréable, mais plutôt distant. Il ne lui demandait plus de jouer à la console avec lui, il ne restait plus autour d'elle quand elle cuisinait, il ne s'intéressait qu'à peine à ce qu'il se passait à l'école. Quoi qu'Henry puisse cacher, Emma finirait bien par le découvrir !

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de sa mère lorsqu'il franchit la porte, une habitude qu'il avait prise depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée. Un trait de caractère qui ne venait définitivement pas d'elle. Certains gênes avaient du sauter une génération pensait souvent Emma, tellement elle pouvait retrouver des ressemblances entre David, Snow et Henry.

-Alors Kid. Comment était ta soirée ?

-Bonne… et la tienne avec Hook ?

-Je t'ai déjà demandé de l'appeler Kilian ! Si tu ne prends pas cette habitude, un jour tu pourrais faire une gaffe devant ta mère.

-Ouais… ouais… répondit le jeune garçon en projetant son pied dans un caillou devant lui pour l'envoyer voler

-A propos de ta mère d'ailleurs…

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle à fait encore ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle a fait quelque chose ?

-Rien… c'est juste que généralement quand on me parle d'elle c'est pour me dire des choses horribles à son sujet… répondit Henry en haussant les épaules

-Là… c'est plutôt l'inverse ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu es aussi distant avec elle ?

Henry shoota de nouveau de son caillou et plongea les mains au fond de ses poches. Un geste qu'il tenait définitivement de Regina. Cette façon de se refermer sur soi lorsque le sujet de conversation prend une direction déplaisante.

-Tu te souviens que tu es supposé briser sa malédiction.

-C'est toi La Sauveuse je te rappelle ! Pas moi ! répondit Henry en évitant soigneusement de regarder sa mère

-En l'occurrence, ici c'est toi ! Que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est de ton amour que ta mère à besoin pour retrouver la mémoire.

-C'est bien ça le problème Emma ! JE NE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE RETROUVE LA MEMOIRE !

Emma s'arrêta brusquement aux mots de son fils. Elle posa une main sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner pour lui faire face. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui pour être à sa hauteur et plongea son regard émeraude dans celui de son fils.

-Comment ça tu ne veux pas qu'elle retrouve la mémoire ? demanda Emma sur un ton plus doux

Henry hésita quelques instants, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais tout ce qui pu sortir d'entre ses lèvres fut un grognement indescriptible.

-Henry…

-Sans sa mémoire et sa magie, elle ne peut plus faire de mal à personne tu comprends ? Et puis… et puis j'aime comment elle est avec moi depuis qu'elle est une autre. Elle n'est plus sur mon dos en permanence… et puis vous n'êtes plus en train de vous battre à cause de moi… Tout est calme et paisible depuis qu'elle est différente et je ne veux pas que ça change… je ne veux pas que cela redevienne comme avant…

-Hey… Regina avait déjà changé avant la malédiction… Elle était prête à nous offrir une vie rien qu'à nous… tu te souviens ?

-C'est parce qu'elle n'avait pas le choix !

-Bien sûr que si elle avait le choix ! Mais là n'est pas la question… Regina mérite de retrouver sa mémoire… sa vie… ses souvenirs avec toi… Tu étais le premier à vouloir que je sauve les habitants de Storybrook, parce que tu disais qu'ils méritaient de retrouver leurs anciennes vies… C'est la même chose pour Regina.

-C'était pour sauver les gentils Emma ! Les sauver de la méchante Reine ! Aujourd'hui la méchante Reine n'existe plus… et toi tu me demandes de la ramener parmi nous ! On peut tous être heureux de cette façon, sans elle… ma mère se fabriquera de nouveaux souvenirs… et on aura tous notre fin heureuse.

Emma fut saisie par la détermination du jeune garçon. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Pour elle, il était normal que Regina retrouve la mémoire, avec les risques que cela pouvait comporter. Le reste du trajet s'effectua en silence, Henry toujours occupé à envoyer son caillou le plus loin possible du bout de sa chaussure, et Emma à réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire son fils.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle aussi aimait cette nouvelle Regina, elle aimait leur relation, leur complicité, leurs moments devant la télévision le soir, elle aimait penser qu'elles avaient enfin trouvé un équilibre où tout le monde était gagnant. Peut-être était-il préférable en effet que la brune ne redevienne jamais la méchante Reine, parce que, de toute évidence, jamais elle n'aurait eu ce genre de relation avec l'ancienne Regina. A cette pensée, le cœur d'Emma rata un battement, c'est l'esprit confus et de la tristesse dans le cœur qu'elle ouvrit la porte de la grande demeure Mills.

L'odeur de la pâtisserie se dégageait de la cuisine, ce qui arrangea Emma qui avait complètement oublié les croissants pourtant si adorablement réclamés par la brune. Un sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit les magnifiques courbes de Regina qui retirait un plat du four.

-Ca fait 2 heures que vous êtes partie ! Je commençais à m'inquiéter. Lança la brune en posant le plat encore fumant sur le plan de travail devant elle.

-Désolée… on est allés se promener un peu… répondit la blonde embarrassée

-Bonjour M'man…

-Bonjour mon chéri…

-Ca à l'air délicieux Regina… Qu'est-ce que vous nous avez préparé de bon ?

-Un chausson aux pommes ! répondit la brune fièrement, un sourire illuminant son visage

Henry et Emma se dévisagèrent simultanément. Le jeune garçon vint se placer aux côtés de la blonde et lui lança son coude dans les jambes. Emma sursauta de surprise mais se reprit très rapidement afin de ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la brune par un comportement complètement irrationnel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous n'aimez pas les pommes ? demanda Regina en perdant son sourire

-On est allergique ! répondirent en cœur Emma et Henry

-Tous les deux ?

-Ca doit être génétique ou je ne sais quoi… un truc de famille… reprit Emma en tentant de paraître la plus crédible possible

-Oh… répondit Regina visiblement déçue… tant pis… je le donnerai à Mary-Margaret demain alors…

-NON ! cria Henry

-Elle est allergique aussi… continua Emma en souriant de manière crispée

Regina leva un sourcil, prit le plat encore chaud devant elle et jeta son contenu dans la poubelle sur sa gauche. Elle retira son tablier très irritée et monta s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans cette maison !

* * *

**Voilà voilà… j'espère que cela vous à plu… ^^ **

**Le prochain chapitre ne sera pas encore celui du rendez-vous, et il y aura moins d'interaction SwanQueen. Il sera centré sur un rapprochement Snow/Regina… **

**A tout vite… Bye**

**Zeb**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oyé Oyé très chers lecteurs… Voici donc un nouveau chapitre… Plus centré sur la relation Snow/Regina, que je trouve très complexe et très intéressante et Emma/Belle… **

**Amel2647**** : Merci beaucoup… ! **

**Mari-Yuri**** : Merci beaucoup… je trouve aussi ça plus réaliste que cela prenne du temps… ^^ **

**Emy0708**** : Ce n'est pas encore dans ce chapitre le rdv… mais probablement le suivant. Je me suis éclatée avec le coup du chausson aux pommes… lol**

**HuddyfanLove**** : Ah ben oui je suis bien d'accord avec toi, mais si elle prend Regina tout de suite il n'y a plus d'histoire… ^^ **

**Lisa418**** : Hé hé… vivaelperu est toujours à l'affut du nouveau chapitre… ^^ **

**H3llbass**** : Regina et ses souvenirs… c'est vrai que cela va être épique… **

**Schtroump30**** : C'est vrai que je suis un peu dure avec Regina… mais je l'aime hein ! **

**Camlapro**** : Regina va retrouver la mémoire… pas de panique… ou pas… :p**

* * *

Regina arriva à l'école la tête encore prise dans ses pensées. Elle n'avait pas cessé de penser de tout le dimanche à la réaction d'Emma et Henry lorsqu'ils étaient revenus la veille. Leur histoire d'allergie ne tenait absolument pas la route, d'ailleurs, elle était presque convaincue d'avoir déjà vu Emma manger de la tarte aux pommes chez Granny. Etait-elle aussi mauvaise cuisinière que ça ? Y avait-il quelque chose derrière ce refus ?

La matinée se passa dans une lenteur infinie, elle avait l'impression que les enfants s'étaient donné le mot pour être tous de mauvaise humeur ce matin. Certains refusant de participer à l'atelier peinture, les autres jetant le plus naturellement du monde les petits récipients remplis de couleurs diverses contre le sol, voire même contre le mur pour les plus rebelles.

C'est avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Regina accueillit la pause déjeuné. Elle avait une heure rien que pour elle, une heure pour se vider l'esprit et essayer de calmer le bouillonnement qui se faisait entendre au fond d'elle. Elle rejoignit Mary-Margaret à son bureau afin de partager leur repas ensemble, petit rituel qu'elles avaient institué depuis l'arrivée de Regina au seing de l'école, elle s'installa en face de la jeune brune sans lui adresser le moindre mot, déplia soigneusement sa serviette qu'elle posa délicatement sur la table puis sorti la salade composée qu'elle s'était préparé le matin même. Sans grand plaisir elle amena machinalement sa fourchette à sa bouche et entama son repas.

Snow l'observa à la dérobée pendant plusieurs minutes. La brune plus âgée répétait le même geste telle un robot. Elle plongeait sa fourchette dans son plat et l'apportait à sa bouche, mais tout indiquait qu'elle ne prenait pas plaisir à se nourrir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Regina ? demanda doucement Snow

-Non non… c'est rien… juste les enfants qui sont pénibles ce matin… répondit Regina sans prendre la peine de lever la tête

-Tu sais… les enfants sont très sensibles aux émotions… il se peut qu'ils soient pénibles parce qu'ils t'ont sentie contrariée peut-être

Regina reposa sa fourchette sur la table et se cala dans le fond de sa chaise. Cela ne servait à rien de manger puisque de toute évidence son appétit avait décidé de ne pas être de la partie.

-Je crois qu'Emma et Henry vont déménager… ils m'évitent tous les deux… et hier ils ont même refusé de manger ce que j'avais cuisiné pour eux !

Mais je n'y comprends rien. Samedi, Emma me jure qu'elle ne me mentira jamais, puis elle passe la nuit avec moi, le lendemain elle va…

-QUOI ? Hurla Snow en manquant de s'étouffer

-Quoi quoi ?

-Comment ça Emma a passé la nuit avec toi ?

Snow était déjà en train d'imaginer sa fille et sa belle-mère dans une relation charnelle. Une image des deux femmes dénudées, l'une contre l'autre, se colla sur sa rétine et elle eut un haut le cœur en fermant les yeux.

-OOOOH…. Non… non pas comme ça… enfin c'est pas ce que tu imagines… Emma et moi on dort souvent ensemble, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu croies ! On s'endort juste dans les bras l'une de l'autre… rien de plus… se défendit une Regina rougissante se sentant prise en faute.

Snow avala difficilement le morceau de sandwich encore dans sa bouche, elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau posée devant elle et but une grande rasade en regrettant amèrement que cela ne soit que de l'eau dans la bouteille. Elle avait définitivement besoin de quelque chose de plus corsé. Elle reposa la bouteille dans un geste lent et précis puis se racla la gorge en reprenant curieuse :

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par souvent ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… au début c'était surtout à cause de mes cauchemars… puis maintenant c'est généralement parce que l'on s'endort en regardant la télévision ou en discutant.

-Oh… d'accord… ok…

-J'aime ça tu sais… dormir dans les bras d'Emma… je veux dire… je me sens rassurée

-Je n'ai pas besoin des détails ! conclut Snow en agitant les bras devant elle… donc samedi, vous avez… enfin tu sais…, et puis quoi ?

-Ah oui… puis elle est allée chercher Henry… puis ils étaient tous les deux bizarres à leur retour…. Ou alors… pensa Regina

-Ou alors quoi ?

-Tu ne vas pas encore t'étouffer si je te le dis ? demanda l'ancienne Reine inquiète

Snow regarda sa belle-mère avec autant de curiosité que de craintes. Qu'allait-elle encore bien pouvoir lui annoncer. Déjà imaginer Emma prendre Regina dans ses bras pour dormir frisait son seuil de tolérance.

-Dis toujours… on verra

-A moins que Emma regrette de m'avoir invitée Samedi prochain… comme… enfin… je veux dire…

-Comme quoi Regina ? s'énerva la jeune brune impatiente de savoir la suite

-Comme un rendez-vous galant… lâcha la plus âgée en surveillant la réaction de la femme en face d'elle

Snow ouvrit de grands yeux à la révélation de Regina. Sa journée allait de surprise en surprise. Elle s'attendait bientôt à ce que la brune lui avoue qu'Emma l'avait embrassée, demandée en mariage, proposé de s'enfuir, ou que savait-elle encore !

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée qu'Emma emménage avec Regina et Henry, rien de positif ne pouvait sortir de cette situation, elle en était persuadée ! Et elle en avait maintenant la preuve. Sa fille était clairement en train de perdre la tête !

….

Bien que les recherches dans la boutique de Gold aient cessées après les révélations de la fée bleue, Emma avait gardé l'habitude d'aller déjeuner tous les midis avec Belle. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps de la connaître auparavant, et la blonde s'était donné comme mission d'en faire son amie. Elle appréciait la neutralité de la jeune femme, sa capacité d'écoute et d'analyse, sa grande ouverture d'esprit et par-dessus tout, son grand cœur. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre ce qui avait pu pousser Belle à tomber amoureuse de Rumple, mais Emma préférait ne pas poser de questions. Si un jour le sujet devait être abordé, alors il le serait.

La jeune shériff jouait avec les frites posées devant elle, et son hamburger était à peine touché. Celle qui d'habitude avalait son repas en moins de temps qu'il n'avait fallu pour le préparer, n'avait aujourd'hui pas le même appétit.

-Quelque chose te tracasse Emma ? Henry va bien ?

-Hmm… hmm… répondit la blonde en apportant machinalement une frite à sa bouche

-D'accord…

Belle avait prit l'habitude de ne pas interroger la blonde, savant à l'avance que cela ne servait strictement à rien. Emme ne parlait que lorsqu'elle en ressentait le besoin. Elle pouvait passer des heures sans décrocher le moindre mot, et pour autant ne pas se sentir mal à l'aise.

-T'as déjà eu un rencart avec une fille ? Non je suis bête… bien sûr que non… tu as choisi de te donner à Rumple, puis emprisonnée… et après de nouveau avec Rumple… donc non tu n'as jamais eu de rencart avec une fille….

-En effet… mais si tu as besoin de renseignements à ce sujet, je te conseille de t'adresser à Ruby.

Emma leva la tête brusquement et regarda Belle avec un intérêt et étonnement.

-Ruby ? Sérieux ?

-C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre oui…

-Wooow… le petit chaperon rouge est bi ! décidément, tout n'est pas raconté dans nos histoires… s'amusa la blonde en retrouvant un peu de bonne humeur.

-Pourquoi cette question ? Enfin si je peux me permettre.

-Je… je crois que j'ai fait une connerie Belle… j'ai invité Regina à sortir… elle semblait si triste de ne pas savoir ce qu'était un rendez-vous galant, que… enfin… je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… c'est sorti tout seul tu vois… et… j'ai peur qu'elle se fasse des idées… enfin je veux dire… je ne suis pas comme ça… je veux dire… pas…

-Bi !

-Ouais… c'est ça…

-Explique lui la situation… dis lui que c'est juste une sortie entre copine… je pense qu'elle comprendra… déclara Belle ravie au fond d'elle de l'annonce de son amie

-Ouais… t'as raison… je vais faire ça… répondit la blonde sans grande conviction

-A moins que toi-même tu ne saches pas très bien où tu en es par rapport à ce rencart… tenta Belle doucement en voyant la gêne d'Emma

-Hein ? Quoi ? Non, non… Tout est parfaitement clair pour moi… C'est juste pour lui faire plaisir tu vois… rien de plus…

-Et pourquoi c'est si important pour toi de lui faire plaisir ?

-Mais tu m'énerves à la fin avec tes questions ! C'est important pour Henry bien sur ! C'est important qu'il voie sa mère heureuse non ?

-Henry… évidemment…

-Oui Henry ! répondit sèchement la blonde en fourrant rapidement ses déchets dans le sac à côté d'elle pour pouvoir les jeter… A demain, j'ai du boulot !

-A demain Emma… répondit Belle amusée par la fragilité nerveuse de la blonde dès qu'elle parlait de Regina.

….

Alors qu'elle patrouillait dans la ville, Emma sentit son téléphone vibrer dans le fond de sa poche arrière, elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la route tout en laissant le contact et attrapa son téléphone pour lire le message. Elle fit une grimace d'agacement lorsqu'elle vit le numéro de sa mère affiché sur son écran d'accueil.

**C'est quoi cette histoire de rendez-vous avec Regina ? Tu as perdu la tête ? **

_C'est juste un dîner ! Il n'y a pas de quoi en faire tout un cinéma !_

**Si justement ! Je veux que tu passes à la maison ce soir pour qu'on puisse en discuter avec ton père !**

_Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? C'est moi le shériff je te rappelle ! ;)_

**18h30 ! et ne sois pas en retard ! **

_Oui maman…. Promis… et je me brosserai bien les dents avant de me coucher… _

Snow regarda son téléphone et son cœur rata un battement. Emma ne l'avait jamais appelée Maman, et même si elle savait que le dernier message de sa fille n'était qu'ironie pure, elle ne pouvait empêcher un sourire de naître sur son visage.

Elle pensait souvent à tout ce qu'elle avait raté avec Emma, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, sa première dent. Si tout avait été différent, Emma aurait grandit entourée d'amour et surprotégée. Elle aurait apprit à être une princesse, tout comme sa mère avant elle, un jour elle aurait rencontré un prince dont elle serait follement tombée amoureuse, elle se serait mariée, aurait eu des enfants qui eux aussi aurait perpétré le nom et la grandeur de la famille.

Si seulement tout avait été différent. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Regina en était la cause. La même Regina avec qui elle passait toutes ces journées, la même Regina qui avait encore réussi à l'émouvoir un quart d'heure plus tôt, la même Regina qui avait un rendez-vous galant avec sa fille dans six jours. Peut-être pas tout à fait la même, mais à ce moment précis, Snow avait du mal à relativiser et à regarder les choses de manière objective.

Avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et de reprendre la route, Emma se sentit obligée d'avertir Regina de son retard pour le soir même. Rien n'avait été convenu entre elles, mais instinctivement, elles avaient pris l'habitude de se prévenir l'une et l'autre lorsqu'un contre temps les empêchaient de rentrer tôt.

Regina lut rapidement le message d'Emma puis rangea rageusement son téléphone dans son sac. Elle bouillonnait de colère, la blonde faisait tout ce qui était possible de faire pour l'éviter, elle en était persuadée. Absorbée par ses pensées, elle ne vit pas Snow qui sortait de sa classe et la percuta violemment.

-Bon sang Regina ! Fais un peu attention à ce que tu fais !

La brune s'arrêta à hauteur de sa collègue et sans savoir pourquoi sa colère redoubla. Elle serra les poings, la mâchoire crispée, et s'approcha de la jeune institutrice menaçante. Snow eut l'impression de revoir la méchante Reine juste en face d'elle. Par instinct, elle recula de quelques pas avant d'être bloquée par le mur derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec moi ? Dis-moi ! Et sois honnête ! Pourquoi tout le monde me fuit ? Pourquoi personne ne s'intéresse à moi ? Emma et toi étiez les deux seules personnes à avoir un comportement un peu près normal avec moi, et maintenant Emma m'évite ! Et toi… toi je ne sais pas quoi penser de toi ! J'ai l'impression que je peux te faire confiance, mais en même temps, je sens comme un malaise entre nous. Mon fils ne m'accorde même plus la moindre attention, c'est comme si je n'existais plus pour lui. Sans parler des habitants de cette ville ! J'étais une si mauvaise Mairesse que ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pendant mon mandat pour que les habitants m'en veulent à ce point ? J'ai augmenté les impôts ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Dis-moi ! J'ai besoin de savoir !

La brune avait débité sa tirade sans reprendre son souffle, elle avait besoin d'avoir un début d'explications et de réponses à ses questions. Bien-sûr Emma lui avait assuré qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien, mais au vu du comportement des habitants, Regina avait de sérieux doutes sur la véracité des dires de sa colocataire.

Snow lut tout le désarroi dans les yeux de la brune, les larmes prêtes à couler le long de ses joues. Touchée par autant de tristesse, elle s'approcha de sa collègue et la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait que la brune avait besoin de réponses, mais savait également qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui apporter.

-Tu… Tu es quelqu'un de bien Regina… mais disons que pendant une période de ta vie, tu as un peu été déconnectée de la réalité. Tu as fais souffrir beaucoup de personnes, parce que tu étais toi-même en souffrance. Tu étais froide et calculatrice, tu ne laissais personne t'approcher, tu en voulais à la terre entière. Et… pour être honnête… tu es devenue cette personne à cause de moi… Je t'ai trahie, je t'ai blessée… et… tu voulais te venger de moi… je suis tellement désolée Regina… si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée… mais je n'étais qu'une enfant… j'étais influençable, et je pensais agir au mieux pour toi, j'avais tort…

Regina releva la tête pour regarder Snow qui pleurait à son tour. Les aveux de la jeune institutrice la percutèrent de plein fouet. Elle avait perçu depuis le début que Mary-Margaret et elle partageaient une histoire commune, mais privée de ses souvenirs, elle était incapable de déterminer la nature de leur relation.

-On était amies ? demanda Regina faiblement

-Pas vraiment… je ne peux pas tout t'expliquer… mais comment dire… tu m'as sauvée la vie quand j'étais enfant… ensuite… on va dire qu'on était…. Comme des sœurs… voilà… des sœurs…

Snow s'imaginait mal raconter à la brune qu'elle était en réalité sa belle-mère. Un petit mensonge était préférable à la réalité se dit-elle sur le moment.

-Et tu m'as trahie ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je… tu avais un petit ami… et… disons que j'en ai parlé à ta mère… et elle… heu… elle l'a chassé de la ville

Regina sentit un rire nerveux s'emparer d'elle, comment tout ceci pouvait être possible. Emma lui avait appris que ses parents étaient décédés. Bien-sûr elle ne s'était pas attardée sur les détails, mais elle avait bien fait comprendre à la brune qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille hormis Henry.

-Tu veux dire que j'ai fait souffrir toute une ville à cause d'un amour de jeunesse ? C'est ridicule Mary… quel genre de personne fait ça ? Oh mon dieu ! Je suis un monstre d'égoïsme en fait ! Je suis… je suis…

-STOP ! C'est du passé tout ça Regina… tu n'es pas un monstre… tu m'as sauvé la vie… et avant ma trahison, tu étais une jeune fille remplie d'amour et de rêves, tu étais douce et attentionnée, tu étais une grande sœur idéale… et…. et je t'aimais Regina… je t'aimais vraiment… J'aimerais que tu puisses te souvenir de tout cela… que tu puisses me pardonner…

-Je te pardonne… murmura la brune émue par les propos de la jeune institutrice…

Les deux femmes restèrent enlacées pendant quelques secondes, profitant de la sérénité que cet échange rempli d'honnêteté leur apportait. Snow se sentit enfin libérée de toute cette culpabilité qui l'avait étouffée pendant de nombreuses années. Elle avait souvent blâmé Regina, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'avouer sa propre responsabilité dans ce qu'il était arrivé à la brune.

-J'aimerais… j'aimerais qu'on soit de nouveau amies… je ne peux peut-être plus être comme une sœur pour toi, mais je voudrais vraiment être ton amie Mary…

-Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir… répondit Snow le sourire rayonnant.

….

Regina attendit patiemment que la blonde rentre à la maison ce soir là. Elle voulait avoir une explication avec celle-ci, elle voulait comprendre la raison de son changement radical de comportement. Emma était passée de très protectrice et attentionnée à distante et renfermée. Quelque chose avait forcément du se passer et Regina voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'elle entendit la clé s'insérer dans la serrure. Elle se leva du canapé pour aller accueillir son amie mais se figea dans l'entrée quand elle vit Emma embrasser Neal passionnément dans le couloir. La brune sentit son sang bouillir littéralement, comme si quelque chose avait besoin d'exploser en elle. Elle s'approcha du couple, attrapa Neal par sa veste et le projeta violemment contre la porte.

-SORS DE CHEZ MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE ! Hurla la brune les yeux exorbités de colère

Emma regarda la brune à ses côtés et comprit qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne rapidement. Si elle ne faisait rien, Regina allait probablement tuer sur place le père de son fils.

-Regina… calme toi… tenta la blonde doucement en posant sa main sur son bras pour attirer l'attention de la Reine

-Ne me touche pas ! Ne me parle même pas ! Comment oses-tu ? Comment oses-tu te jeter sur lui ici ! Dans ma maison, alors que notre fils est en train de dormir à l'étage, et que je t'attendais ! Comment oses-tu Emma ?

La blonde regarda Neal rapidement, et lui fit comprendre d'un signe de tête qu'il était préférable qu'il ne s'en mêle pas et qu'il débarrasse le plancher. Une fois seule avec Regina, la blonde se retourna pour lui faire face et lui dire ses quatre vérités. Mais lorsqu'elle vit le regard perdu de la brune, sa colère se dissipa en un instant. Elle s'approcha de son amie et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-Pardonne-moi…

* * *

**J'espère que le chapitre vous à plu… comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire savoir ce que vous en pensez… D'une part c'est super agréable… ^^ . Et d'autre part, ça me permet de savoir si je dois continuer dans ce sens ou pas… **

**A tout bientôt pour la suite ! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ooooh mon dieu, vous vous êtes lâchés sur les reviews… ! MERCI, MERCI, ET MERCI. Ça fait super plaisir, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ! **

**J'ai répondu aux personnes qui sont inscrits en MP, et je vais répondre ici à ceux qui ne sont pas identifiés. **

**Mimi**** : Voici la suite alors, en espérant que tu aimes toujours autant. **

**Emy0708**** : Ha ha… pourquoi Emma embrasse Neal ? Tu vas bientôt le découvrir… ^^**

**Lisa418 ****: vivaelperu connaît trop mon style d'écriture, il va falloir que je change alors… lol**

**Salazrine**** : Deux choses : 1) MERCI BEAUCOUP… 2) C'est vrai que je fais des chapitres courts, mais c'est parce que ça m'aide à garder l'inspiration… ^^ **

**Bonne lecture… En espérant que cela vous plaise toujours autant…**

* * *

Emma était prise de panique, le regard perdu de Regina était rempli d'une haine qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps. Depuis qu'elles se battaient l'une contre l'autre au sujet d'Henry. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour réussir à capter l'attention de la brune.

Regina sentit une chaleur s'envahir d'elle, elle ne comprenait pas toute cette colère qui tentait de prendre possession de son corps, comme un poison violent qui se déversait en elle. Elle commençait à trembler lorsqu'elle sentit les mains d'Emma sur son visage.

-Regina… regarde-moi…

-Emma… j'ai peur… je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive… j'ai chaud… j'ai… j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser… j'ai toute cette colère en moi que je n'arrive pas à contenir…

-Calme-toi Regina… regarde-moi… pense à Henry… souviens toi de notre balade la semaine dernière sur la plage… concentre ton esprit sur ce souvenir… Les photos de nous trois que j'ai prises… celle sur le rocher où tu faillis tomber et où je t'ai rattrapée de justesse… Pense à tout ça Regina… ne laisse pas ta colère t'envahir… s'il te plaît… pour Henry… pour moi…

Au son de la voix de la blonde, Regina revoyait les images de la balade en question. Elle revoyait Henry heureux, courir sur la plage. Elle revoyait les sourires qu'Emma lui lançait. Elle arrivait même à ressentir à nouveau la plénitude et le bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti le jour même. Petit à petit, son rythme cardiaque redevint normal, sa respiration reprit un rythme lent, elle sentit toute sa colère s'évaporer au fur et à mesure qu'elle se concentrait sur l'image de cette famille heureuse sur la plage.

Regina posa ses mains sur celles d'Emma et ancra son regard dans le sien. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais elle savait que la blonde l'avait aidée à revenir à la réalité. A ce moment précis, elle voulut l'embrasser.

-Merci… merci Emma… se contenta de murmurer la brune les yeux toujours profondément ancrés dans ceux de la blonde

Emma se sentit gênée par le regard perçant de son amie. Elle avait l'habitude des regards froids, des regards compatissants, des regards de remerciements, mais elle n'avait encore jamais vu ce regard là chez Regina. Un regard mêlé de désir, d'amour, de colère, de tristesse…

Elle retira ses mains de celles de la brune pour les mettre dans ses poches et recula d'un pas.

-Heu… de rien… mais… c'était quoi ça exactement ?

-Je… je ne sais pas… Quand je t'ai vue avec Neal, c'est comme si je n'avais plus le contrôle sur mon corps… comme si… comme si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé… mais j'espère que cela ne se reproduira jamais… je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie…

-Oh… je… c'est terminé maintenant… on n'en parle plus… répondit Emma en se passant la main dans les cheveux nerveusement

-Emma ?

-Oui ?

-On se tutoie maintenant ?

Emma rit doucement et planta son regard dans les yeux chocolat de l'ancienne Maire.

-Heu… ben faut croire oui… à part si ça te dérange bien sur…

-Non… pas du tout… j'aime bien, au contraire.

….

Après avoir quitté Regina, Emma s'était installée pour s'endormir sur le canapé sans grand succès. Le sommeil ne voulant désespérément pas d'elle, elle décida de se relever pour se servir un verre d'eau. Elle repensa à la réaction de Regina, et un sourire apparut sur son visage bien malgré elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que la brune puisse réagir aussi violemment à la présence de Neal dans sa maison. Ou alors, peut-être était-ce le baiser qui avait été de trop. Quelle idiote elle avait été d'embrasser Neal, maintenant il allait penser que cela avait de l'importance pour elle, alors qu'il n'en était rien. Elle l'avait embrassée car elle avait été frustrée par sa conversation avec ses parents, et pire encore celle qui avait suivi avec Belle.

_Flashback : _

_-Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi tu as invité Regina ? _

_-Je te l'ai déjà dis… j'ai eu de la peine pour elle… je n'ai pas réfléchi et je l'ai invitée… je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu en fais toute une histoire !_

_-Ce que ta mère essaye de te dire Emma, c'est qu'on trouve que ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée. _

_-Ca… je l'avais bien compris ! Mais je ne vois pas du tout en quoi ce n'est pas une bonne idée, ce n'est pas comme si on allait se marier non plus ! C'est juste une sortie entre filles. _

_-Une sortie entre filles ? D'accord… alors je viens… et on invitera Belle et Ruby aussi_

_-QUOI ? mais non sûrement pas ! _

_-Alors tu vois bien que c'est plus qu'une sortie entre filles !_

_-Mais vous m'énervez tous à la fin avec cette histoire ! _

_-Emma… il faut que je te dise quelque chose… aujourd'hui… Regina et moi avons eu une conversation… c'était plutôt intense… et… j'ai peur que pour elle ça soit autre chose tu vois… j'ai peur que Regina s'attache à toi et qu'elle soit blessée au final _

_Emma et son père se regardèrent surpris avant que la blonde ne demande : _

_-Depuis quand tu essayes de protéger Regina ? _

_Snow frotta nerveusement ses mains sur son pantalon. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait parler de toute sa conversation, ou juste se contenter des grandes lignes. Elle se doutait que son revirement de comportement envers sa belle-mère allait probablement être la source de bon nombre de questions auxquelles elle n'avait pas encore les réponses. _

_-Je n'essaye pas de la protéger… c'est juste que… je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit blessée non plus… j'ai quand même une once d'humanité !_

_-Certes… mais on parle de Regina là chérie… et ta haine pour elle dépasse de loin toute l'humanité que tu peux avoir…** lança David en regardant sa femme sceptique**_

_-Oui… et bien disons que j'ai décidé de laissé ma haine pour l'ancienne Regina de côté et d'être son amie à présent. _

_-Alors toi tu as le droit d'être son amie mais pas moi ? C'est pas un peu hypocrite ça ? _

_-Ne retourne pas la situation à ton avantage Emma ! C'est complètement différent… s'offusqua Snow en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine_

_-Mais… _

_-Il n'y a pas de MAIS ! C'est différent je te dis ! Regina est complètement dépendante de toi depuis sa malédiction ! Tu vis avec elle ! ET TU DORS AVEC ELLE ! Pas moi !_

_Emma resta interdite devant les propos de sa mère. Elle se sentit comme une petite fille prise en faute en mangeant du chocolat juste avant le dîner. Comment sa mère pouvait avoir cette information ? Emma s'était bien gardée de divulguer ce petit détail à qui ce soit. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et tenta de s'expliquer, mais le regard accusateur de David sur elle l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot. Elle fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda avec insistance ses chaussures. _

_-Emma ? **dit doucement David**… tu m'expliques ?_

_-Elle fait des cauchemars… j'en ai eu marre de l'entendre crier toutes les nuits ! J'ai besoin de sommeil d'accord ! _

_-Elle ne fait plus de cauchemars depuis plusieurs semaines Emma… **reprit Snow le sourcil froncé**_

_-Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ! J'ai 28 ans je vous rappelle ! JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! _

_Emma attrapa rapidement sa veste posée sur le rebord du canapé et sortit furieusement en claquant la porte de l'appartement de ses parents. Une fois dans le couloir, elle laissa toute sa frustration s'exprimer en criant aussi fort que ses poumons lui permirent. _

_Toujours rongée par sa colère, il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'entendre la voix derrière elle qui l'appelait. Elle se retourna machinalement, en vu Belle qui marchait rapidement pour essayer de la rattraper. _

_-J'ai bien cru que tu ne m'entendrais jamais !_

_-Excuse-moi… j'étais préoccupée… répondit Emma en reprenant sa marche_

_-Je vois ça… allez viens, je t'offre un verre, tu vas me raconter ce qu'il ne va pas. _

_Arrivées dans l'appartement de Belle, celle-ci sortit deux shots et une bouteille de sctoch qu'elle posa sur la table de la cuisine. Elle remplit les deux verres puis donna le sien à Emma en reposant la bouteille sur la table. Elles trinquèrent et avalèrent leur verre d'un seul trait. _

_-Voilà… on peut discuter maintenant… __**s'amusa la propriétaire des lieux en resservant les deux verres vides**__…. Dis-moi tout !_

_-David et Mary-Margaret n'apprécient pas vraiment que je sorte avec Regina Samedi… __**commença la blonde en avalant son deuxième verre**__. _

_-Et cela te surprends ? _

_-Non… pas vraiment… mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils réagiraient aussi violemment… je veux dire… c'est juste une sortie entre copines non ? _

_-Pourquoi tu me poses la question ? Tu n'en es pas sûre ? _

_-C'était rhétorique Belle ! Bien-sûr que j'en suis sûre. _

_-Alors je ne vois pas où est le problème… _

_Belle resservit une nouvelle fois les deux verres vides et décida de ne pas refermer la bouteille. Elles allaient en avoir besoin si elle voulait qu'Emma s'ouvre un peu plus à elle. _

_-Est-ce que je peux te poser une question sans que tu te braques ? _

_-Je ne me braque jamais ! Mais vas-y toujours… on verra. _

_-Comment tu te sens en présence de Regina ? _

_Emma réfléchit quelques instants, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posé la question. Si elle avait du répondre sur l'instant, elle aurait dit « heureuse ». Depuis la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait entière. Elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose à sa vie. Elle avait ses parents, son fils, et… et Regina. _

_-Bien… je me sens bien… tu m'aurais posé cette question il y a encore 6 mois, c'est vrai que la réponse aurait été différente. Mais… je… je crois que je me suis attachée à cette nouvelle Regina… Elle est… comment dire… _

_-Différente ?_

_-Oui… c'est ça… différente… _

_-Crois-tu qu'elle le soit vraiment ? Je veux dire… elle a toujours cet air hautain quand elle s'adresse aux personnes autour d'elle. Elle s'habille toujours de façon aussi stricte et autoritaire. Elle n'a aucun scrupule à envoyer des vacheries aux personnes qu'elle n'aime pas… Elle_

_-Ca va, ça va… j'ai compris… oui bien-sûr qu'il y a des similitudes avec son ancien comportement… mais il y a d'autres choses… _

_-Comme ? _

_-Elle… elle est douce… attentionnée… patiente… Elle n'a pas peur de parler de ses doutes, ses craintes, ses sentiments… Elle est joyeuse… Elle sait m'écouter et me comprendre, me rassurer, me conseiller. _

_En décrivant sa colocataire, un sourire s'était planté sur le visage d'Emma en même temps que ses yeux s'humidifiaient. Belle décida de ne pas brusquer la blonde, et de la laisser s'imprégner de ses paroles. Après quelques secondes de silence, Emma prit l'initiative de remplir à nouveau son verre, le vida d'un trait, et s'en resservit un aussitôt en tendant la bouteille à son amie. _

_-Emma… _

_-Non… tais-toi s'il-te-plaît… ne dis rien d'accord… _

_-D'accord… __**répondit Belle en respectant le besoin de son amie de prendre son temps. **_

_Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant de longues minutes qui semblèrent être une éternité pour Belle qui brulait d'impatience de poser une question à Emma. _

_-Je crois que je suis devenue aussi dépendante d'elle, qu'elle l'est devenue de moi… __**lâcha soudainement la blonde sans oser regarder son amie. **_

_-C'est normal Emma… vous vivez ensembles depuis un petit moment déjà… vous avez vos habitudes_

_-Ouais… on va dire ça_

_-Est-ce que tu es attirée par elle ? Je veux dire…_

_-Je vois très bien ce que tu veux dire Belle… Et… non… je ne suis pas attirée par Regina… pas sexuellement en tout cas… c'est vrai que j'aime m'endormir en la tenant dans mes bras… que parfois je m'autorise des gestes tendres avec elle… que… _

_Emma éclata en sanglot sans pouvoir terminer sa phrase. Elle se releva précipitamment sous le regard surpris de Belle et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'appartement en passant nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux. _

_-C'est pas possible… ça ne peut pas être possible… _je ne veux pas que ça soit possible**… **_**marmonnait Emma tout en arpentant la pièce de long en large. **_

_-Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible Emma ? __**glissa doucement Belle pour inciter son amie à reconnaître ses sentiments naissants**_

_Pour toute réponse, Emma attrapa de nouveau sa veste et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle sortit son téléphone dans la poche arrière de son jean et tapa furieusement un message. _

_En arrivant devant la grande demeure blanche au 108 Rue Mifflin, elle le vit attendant patiemment sur le porche, nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier. Sans même prendre la peine de le saluer, elle se jeta sur lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec violence tout en introduisant à l'aveugle la clé dans la serrure. _

-Emma ? Tu ne dors pas ?

La blonde sursauta en entendant la voix de Regina. Elle tourna la tête dans sa direction et son cœur rata un battement en apercevant la brune dans l'encadrement de la porte, vêtue d'une simple nuisette noire. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait l'ancienne Maire dans ce genre de tenue, elle l'avait même serrée dans ses bras alors qu'elle était vêtue de la même façon, mais le halo de la lumière de l'entrée donnait à Regina l'apparence d'un ange.

Emma réalisa à ce moment précis qu'elle désirait la brune comme jamais elle n'avait désiré personne, et sa colère contre elle-même redoubla.

Elle s'approcha rapidement de la brune, attrapa sa nuque et pressa ses lèvres sur celles de Regina. Le baiser n'était pas tendre, il était rempli de désir, de frustration. La brune, surprise au début, finit par répondre au baiser et même à l'intensifier en accordant à Emma le passage pour que leur langue puissent se rencontrer.

Après avoir obtenu ce qu'elle voulait, Emma quitta Regina, qui resta seule dans la cuisine en tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis reprit la direction de sa chambre.

….

Lorsque Regina se leva le lendemain matin, Emma était déjà partie en laissant une note accrochée sur le frigidaire. « Je suis désolée pour hier soir… j'ai déconné… ne m'attends pas ce soir, je dois dîner avec Ruby… ». Regina chiffonna rageusement la note laissée par la blonde et la jeta dans la poubelle. Elle prépara le petit-déjeuner pour Henry, et monta prendre une longue douche pour se détendre.

La matinée de la brune ressembla étrangement à celle de la veille, elle était de très mauvaise humeur, et les enfants ne se privaient pas pour en profiter. Elle abandonna toute idée de faire une activité et préféra se plonger dans ses pensées.

Elle rejoignit sa collègue comme tous les jours pour déjeuner, et tenta de ne rien laisser paraître de son malaise afin d'éviter tout questionnement de Mary-Margaret, en vain.

-Bon Regina parle-moi maintenant. Je vois bien que tu as envie de me dire quelque chose mais que tu n'oses pas.

-Non, non. Il n'y a rien je t'assure.

-Si on veut avoir une vraie relation de confiance, il faut pouvoir compter l'une sur l'autre. Et je suis là pour toi.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Mary, mais…

-Mais quoi ? De quoi as-tu peur ? Visiblement ça a quelque chose à voir avec Emma, vu qu'elle ne t'as pas envoyé de texto pour te souhaiter un bon appétit comme tous les jours.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre hier…

-Bizarre ?

Regina raconta en détail sa soirée à sa nouvelle amie en n'épargnant aucun détail. De son attente dans le salon à l'arrivée d'Emma, sa crise de rage incontrôlée, la façon dont Emma a réussi à la calmer. Elle ne passa pas non plus sous silence l'épisode entre Emma et elle dans la cuisine en pleine nuit, allant même jusqu'à détailler ce qu'elle avait ressenti au moment où elle s'était permise de rendre son baiser à Emma, ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand la blonde l'avait repoussée et laissée en plan dans la cuisine et était partie se coucher, ce qu'elle avait ressenti ce matin même en voyant la note d'Emma trônant sur le frigidaire. Regina avait déballé tout ce qu'elle avait à dire à la seule personne à qui elle pouvait parler, la seule personne qu'elle pouvait considérer comme son amie en dehors d'Emma.

Snow l'avait écoutée silencieusement, son cœur et son corps réagissant bien malgré elle au fur et à mesure du récit de la brune. Elle sentit son estomac se soulever plusieurs fois, et crut qu'elle allait devoir s'absenter pour aller vomir. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce que venait de lui avouer la brune.

EMMA AVAIT EMBRASSE REGINA.

-Ne lui en parle pas s'il-te-plaît… je ne veux pas qu'Emma sache que je t'en ai parlé

Snow hocha la tête pour acquiescer, bien incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Emma avait embrassé Regina… Ce qu'elle redoutait était finalement en train de se produire, et il était fort possible qu'elle y ait contribué en sermonnant sa fille la veille. A partir de maintenant, elle se garderait bien de faire la moindre critique à Emma, de lui donner le moindre conseil, car de toute évidence, sa fille était en pleine phase de rébellion et ferait comme bon lui semble.

* * *

**Alors ? Ca vous a plu ? Dites moi tout ! ^^ **

**Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura une bonne partie Snow, vous découvrirez comment elle gère le truc… LOL **


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh mon dieu ! Vous êtes FORMIDABLE… FOOORMIDABLE… Merci mille fois pour vos reviews et vos follows, ça me booste vraiment. Du coup je vais faire essayer de vous donner des chapitres le plus souvent possible. J'ai bien dis essayer, parce que sincèrement, je ne peux pas garantir un chapitre par semaine, ça dépend de mon travail. **

**Un petit chapitre avec une partie centrée sur Snow et sur son ressenti, et un petit moment Swan-Queen qui vous plaira j'espère. **

**Lisa418 : Mouahaha… j'imagine trop la réaction de vivaelperu… ^^ . Oui Neal va revenir bien-sûr… **

**Mimi : Et bien voici la suite… en espérant que ça te plaise encore… ^^ **

**Evil Regal : Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment et ta review… **

**Je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde en MP, et aux autres ici… mais si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, je vous présente mes plus plates excuses… Allez, je vous laisse lire… BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

Au moment où Snow tentait toujours d'assimiler les paroles de Regina, Emma arriva chez Belle passablement énervée. Elle posa le sac de nourriture préparée par Granny sur la table et se servit un grand verre d'eau qu'elle avala d'un trait. Au moment où Belle ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer, la blonde leva la main devant elle pour l'arrêter.

-Je sais ! Je suis énervée ! Et avant que tu me demandes pourquoi, je vais te le dire. J'ai embrassé Neal hier soir, puis Regina cette nuit ! Et NON, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Maintenant, on mange, et en silence, parce que j'ai la dalle !

Belle s'installa en face de son amie. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui poser une multitude de questions, mais comme le lui avait demandé Emma, elle garda le silence. A aucun moment pendant le repas, Emma ne donna l'impression de vouloir parler de ce qui s'était passé. De toute évidence, Belle devrait attendre avant d'avoir les réponses à ses questions. Mais la seule chose qu'elle retenait des mots de son amie était qu'elle avait embrassé Regina, et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa théorie ne marchait pas. Si Emma était le véritable amour de Regina, pourquoi le baiser n'avait rien changé ? Elle nota mentalement d'aller rendre une petite visite à la fée bleue pour avoir plus d'informations à ce sujet.

Alors qu'elle s'était résignée à ne rien apprendre de plus de la blonde, elle eut l'agréable surprise de l'entendre dire :

-C'est de ta faute tout ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais quand j'ai vu Regina, j'ai eu immédiatement envie d'elle ! Si tu ne m'avais pas demandé hier si elle m'attirait, tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé !

-Tu peux me rejeter la faute si ça te permets de te sentir mieux. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ça n'est pas à proprement parlé une faute. Il n'y a rien de dramatique dans le fait que tu l'aies embrassée.

-Rien de dramatique ! Facile à dire oui ! Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui vis avec, et pas toi ! Maintenant, elle va vouloir qu'on en parle, et je n'ai absolument pas envie d'en parler. Il n'y a rien à dire… absolument rien… c'était juste une pulsion et ça s'arrête là !

-Je…

-Faut que j'y aille !

-Emma attends ! hurla presque son amie… Tu me fais toujours le coup, tu me cries dessus comme si j'étais responsable de tous tes problèmes et ensuite tu t'en vas pour éviter qu'on puisse en discuter. Ce n'est pas juste Emma.

-Je suis désolée Belle… c'est juste que… tu comprends, je n'ai jamais eu personne a qui me confier, j'ai toujours repoussé tout le monde. J'ai besoin de temps pour m'habituer à l'amitié et tout ce qui va avec… répondit Emma consciente d'avoir blessé son amie en refusant le dialogue.

….

Snow regarda l'heure sur son radio réveil, 2h43, cela faisait trois heures qu'elle se tournait, et se retournait dans le lit, en faisant bien attention de ne pas réveiller David qui dormait comme un loir. Son mari avait bien vu pendant le dîner que qu'elle était perturbée, mais après quelques sourires et deux ou trois baisers, il n'avait pas insisté pour avoir des explications, ce qui avait arrangé la brune, définitivement pas prête à dire à David que sa fille avait un faible pour leur pire ennemie.

Etait-ce vraiment le cas ? Emma avait-elle craqué pour Regina ? Ou y-avait-il une toute autre explication à laquelle elle n'avait pas pensé ? Bien évidemment, elle allait bien se garder de lui poser la question, imaginant à l'avance qu'elle pourrait être la réaction de sa fille.

Snow se remémora l'attitude de Regina pendant la journée, ses paroles, ses confessions. Elle revit le visage triste de la brune lorsqu'elle parlait du prétendu éloignement d'Emma, de sa peur de perdre la jeune femme ainsi que son fils.

La jeune institutrice savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rassurer Regina sur ce sujet, mais malgré tout, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal pour elle. Elle se sentait mal car elle avait reconnu dans le regard et les paroles de la brune, les symptômes de l'amour. Bien que cela lui avait été difficile à admettre, elle avait remarqué que Regina tombait amoureuse de sa fille petit à petit.

….

Lorsque Emma franchit la porte d'entrée, elle ne fut pas surprise de voir la lumière allumée dans le salon. Elle se doutait que la brune l'attendrait et exigerait une explication. Elle déposa négligemment sa veste sur le rebord du canapé et vint s'installer aux côtés de Regina qui lui tendit un verre de cidre qu'elle accepta d'un sourire. Seul le tic tac de l'horloge perturbait le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux femmes.

Agacée par la gêne et le silence de la blonde, Regina se lança :

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, mais je te propose que l'on oublie ce baiser et que l'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Emma jeta un regard rapide en direction de la brune. Oublier, oui voilà, c'était exactement la chose à faire. Oublier et ne jamais en reparler.

-Je suis d'accord… affirma Emma en posant son verre sur la table basse.

La Shériff porta sa main droite au niveau de son épaule gauche et se massa doucement. Elle ressentait quelques douleurs musculaires depuis quelques jours, et l'activité physique lui faisant totalement défaut ces derniers jours, les douleurs se manifestaient d'autant plus. Elle grimaça lorsqu'elle appuya sur un point sensible.

-Retourne-toi… je vais te masser… proposa Regina en posant son verre à son tour

-Regina… répondit la Shérif mal à l'aise.

-Oh je t'en prie Emma ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai vue quasiment nue à plusieurs reprises. Tu ne vas pas faire ta pudique avec moi quand même !

La blonde s'exécuta. Elle retira son débardeur pour ne pas gêner Regina, attacha sa longue chevelure blonde en un chignon négligé et lui présenta son dos. Elle frissonna lorsqu'elle sentit le contact des mains de son amie sur ses épaules. La brune commença de doux mouvements circulaires à l'aide de ses pouces qu'elle dirigeait vers l'extérieur. Elle sentit toute la tension nerveuse qu'Emma avait accumulée au fil des jours. Le dos de la jeune blonde était complètement noué. La shérif laissa un échapper un petit soupir d'aise qui encouragea la brune à continuer son massage en l'accentuant un peu.

Emma se détendit petit à petit sous les doigts magiques de la brune, elle sentit toute l'énergie négative quitter progressivement son corps, et seul un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. Dès la tension évacuée, la blonde ressentit de manière différente les mains de la brune qui parcouraient son corps. Elle se surprit à apprécier la douceur des caresses prodiguées par son amie et ferma les yeux pour se laisser complètement envahir.

Ce qui avait commencé comme un massage de détente prit une tournure beaucoup plus sensuelle dans l'esprit de la blonde. Elle arrêta de respirer lorsque Regina frôla ses flancs ainsi que sa poitrine. Elle se surprit à vouloir désespérément que la brune dérape et qu'elle pose ses mains si douces sur l'un de ses seins, elle sentit la chaleur de l'ancienne Maire contre elle, ce qui augmenta sa propre chaleur. Le souffle de la brune contre sa nuque fit tomber ses derniers remparts, et elle sentit une chaleur envahir son bas ventre avec une humidité naissante. Elle garda ses yeux fermés et tenta de retenir les gémissements de plaisir que lui procuraient les mains de Regina sur elle.

Prise au piège de son plaisir naissant, Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser aux paroles de son amie quelques minutes plus tôt. Oublier… comment Regina pouvait vouloir oublier ce baiser. Même si il ne représentait rien, Emma ne voulait pas l'oublier. Elle ne le pourrait pas. Comment la brune pouvait souhaiter oublier l'intensité du moment qu'elles avaient vécu, ce frisson qui s'était emparé d'elles lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient rencontrées, la chaleur qui les avait envahies quand leurs langues s'étaient trouvées. Non, Emma ne voulait pas oublier, et elle en voulait à la brune de vouloir le faire.

Regina sentit les muscles de la blonde se détendre au fur et à mesure qu'elle massait délicatement chaque partie de son dos, insistant sur les endroits les plus noués en faisant de petits cercles avec ses pouces. Son regard plongé ses les épaules d'Emma, elle se perdit dans ses pensées et ses envies. L'envie de poser ses lèvres sur cette peau si douce, l'envie de laisser ses mains se perdre sur le ventre tonique de son amie, de remonter doucement vers sa poitrine si ferme et de la caresser du bout des doigts. Regina avait toujours trouvé Emma particulièrement belle, mais jamais elle ne l'avait vue aussi magnifique. Sa peau nacrée était un appel tout entier à la découverte des plaisirs charnels.

Elle sentit un léger picotement s'emparer d'elle, qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle entendit Emma murmurer son prénom dans un souffle. Regina rassembla alors son courage et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur la nuque de la blonde qui gémit au contact.

-Regina… souffla de nouveau Emma…

-Chuut… répondit la brune en déplaçant ses lèvres vers le cou de la blonde qui frissonna, sa main posée sur sa hanche

Un nouveau gémissement se fit entendre et Emma laissa son corps se coller entièrement contre celui de la brune, elle posa sa main droite sur celle de Regina toujours calée sur sa hanche, et l'invita à venir se poser sur sa poitrine, tandis que son autre main attrapa la nuque de la brune pour l'inciter à appuyer davantage ses baisers.

Complètement envahie par son désir, Emma n'entendit pas les hurlements provenant de l'étage. Seul le manque de la peau de Regina contre elle la fit revenir à la réalité. Elle vit la brune disparaître rapidement dans l'escalier, elle enfila son débardeur et partit la rejoindre. En arrivant devant la chambre d'Henry entre-ouverte, elle vit son fils installé dans les bras de sa mère qui lui caressait les cheveux en lui soufflant des paroles réconfortantes. Le jeune garçon tendit une main vers la blonde qui s'approcha du lit pour venir le réconforter également.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-C'est fini mon chéri… ne t'inquiètes pas… je ne laisserai jamais rien t'arriver je te le promets… répétait la brune en embrassant le haut du crâne de son fils

-Je sais Maman… répondit le jeune garçon en se lovant un peu plus contre elle, rassuré d'avoir ses deux mères avec lui.

Henry s'endormit à nouveau dans les bras de la brune qui n'osa pas bouger de peur de le réveiller. Elle regarda la blonde toujours coiffée de son chignon improvisé et ferma les yeux en repensant à ce qu'il venait de se produire. Sans avoir besoin de se parler, les deux femmes se sourirent et Emma quitta le lit en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils. En se relevant, son visage s'approcha dangereusement de celui de la brune et Emma posa ses lèvres sur le front de la brune qui ferma les yeux au contact.

-Merci pour le massage… murmura la blonde en adressant un clin d'œil à son amie avant de quitter la chambre.

….

Snow rassembla ses esprits et se décida à avoir une conversation avec celle qu'elle appelait désormais son amie. Sa nuit blanche lui ayant été bénéfique, elle avait décidé de découvrir quels étaient les réels sentiments de Regina pour sa fille, bien qu'elle était quasiment certaine d'avoir déjà la réponse. Le mercredi étant un jour particulièrement calme, les deux femmes pourraient discuter plus longuement, et Snow pourrait contenir et analyser chacune de ses émotions.

Le sourire aux lèvres, la brune s'installa dans le bureau de son amie en lui apportant un chocolat chaud saupoudré de cannelle.

-C'est amusant… Emma et Henry boivent aussi leur chocolat de cette façon… déclara la brune avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son café brûlant

Snow eut un petit sourire en coin et son cœur se pinça à l'énoncé du prénom de sa fille et de son petit-fils.

-Regina… je voudrais te parler d'Emma justement

L'ancienne Maire leva un sourcil, et s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise en croisant majestueusement les jambes.

-Je t'écoute…

-Je vais être directe… pas besoin d'y aller par quatre chemins n'est-ce-pas ?

Regina acquiesça et la jeune institutrice se lança alors.

-Quels sont tes sentiments pour Emma ?

La plus âgée réfléchit quelques instants et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en repensant à la veille et à la peau douce d'Emma sous ses mains, ses lèvres.

Elle pesa ses mots dans sa tête et répondit avec certitude :

-Elle est mon amie… avant toute chose, elle est mon amie… mais pour être honnête avec toi, depuis quelques temps, je ne sais plus exactement quels sont mes sentiments pour Emma…

-Je pense qu'au fond de toi tu le sais Regina… mais que tu refuses de le voir… parce-que cela te fait peur…

-J'ai peur oui… j'ai peur qu'Emma me rejette… j'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne… j'ai peur qu'elle

-Tu es amoureuse… lâcha Snow prématurément… tu es amoureuse et tu as peur que tes sentiments ne soient pas réciproques

Les deux femmes se regardèrent pendant un long moment et la plus âgée reprit la parole plus doucement

-Est-ce que c'est mal ? C'est mal d'être amoureuse d'une autre femme ? Est-ce que je suis un monstre ?

Snow se sentit mal à l'aise à nouveau devant la tournure de leur conversation, mais bien décidée à ne pas se laisser influencer par le fait que la femme en question était sa propre fille, elle respira profondément et répondit le plus calmement possible à son amie.

-Non… il n'y a rien de mal dans le fait d'aimer une autre femme… l'amour est la plus belle chose qui puisse exister sur terre… il y a quelques années, tu as essayé de me séparer de l'amour de ma vie, mais tu as échoué, parce que le véritable amour peut survivre à toutes les épreuves. Si ce que tu ressens pour Emma est similaire à ce que je ressens pour David, alors NON Regina… il n'y a rien de mal à ça… admit la jeune institutrice en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier.

Elle avait la confirmation de ce qu'elle pensait. Regina et Emma étaient destinées à être ensembles. Quelle ironie du sort. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas enchantée par cette nouvelle, elle décida de ne pas se mettre en travers de cet amour, et au contraire, d'être un soutien et une aide pour Regina.

-Je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse…

-Tout ce que tu veux… répondit Regina en plantant son regard dans celui de l'institutrice

-Si un jour… ou plutôt quand tu retrouveras la mémoire… je voudrais que tu te souviennes de ce que je vais te dire maintenant… et surtout que tu te souviennes que je suis complètement sincère dans ce que je vais te dire…

Regina regarda son amie avec curiosité et inquiétude, elle ne lui avait jamais connut une attitude aussi sérieuse depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensembles.

-Je vais t'aider à conquérir Emma… parce-que je veux par-dessus tout que vous soyez heureuse l'une comme l'autre… et je pense que vous ne pourrez être heureuses qu'ensembles… il faut que tu saches que beaucoup de personnes seront contre vous… David dans un premier temps, mais je me charge de lui… je pense aussi qu'Henry ne sera pas très enthousiaste à l'idée, il rêve de voir son père et sa mère à nouveau ensembles… mais la personne la plus réfractaire sera définitivement Emma.

L'ancienne Maire resta bouche bée en écoutant son amie monologuer pendant plusieurs minutes. Elle ne comprenait pas la moitié des choses que Mary était en train de lui dire, pourquoi David avait-il un mot à dire sur les fréquentations d'Emma ? Et puis surtout, pourquoi le ton et le regard de son amie semblait si grave et si sérieux. Il ne s'agissait pas d'organiser une révolte contre un gouvernement, simplement de faire en sorte qu'Emma tombe amoureuse d'elle.

Le plus incompréhensible et pas des moindres, pourquoi Emma refuserait-elle d'accepter cet amour si celui-ci était réciproque ? Il lui avait pourtant semblé que la veille, si Henry n'avait pas eu son cauchemar, leur relation aurait prit un tout autre tournant, et Emma n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher bien au contraire.

-Regina ? Allo la lune, ici la terre !

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Je te demandais si vous aviez toujours rendez-vous samedi ?

-Hmm, hmm… grommela Regina toujours abasourdie par les paroles de Mary-Margaret

-Parfait ! Malgré ce qu'elle veut laisser croire, Emma est une grande romantique, tout comme moi, donc si ses sentiments sont réciproques, elle va te préparer une soirée mémorable, j'en suis sûre.

-Hmm, hmm… reprit Regina reprenant difficilement contact avec la réalité.

Snow regarda son amie qui semblait perdue, et vit apparaître un faible, mais bien présent halo violet tout autour de l'ancienne Reine. La magie semblait reprendre possession de son corps au fur et à mesure qu'elle acceptait ses sentiments pour Emma. La jeune institutrice sourit, et sut à ce moment là qu'elle avait raison. Emma était le véritable amour de Regina, elle était celle qui allait la libérer de sa malédiction. Une nouvelle fois sa fille allait devoir endosser son costume de Sauveuse et briser les lois de la magie avec son amour, quelque chose fit penser à Snow que cette-fois ci, cela ne serait pas aussi simple que la première fois.

* * *

**Alors ? Vos idées ? Vos impressions ? **

**Le prochain chapitre sera celui du rendez-vous tant attendu… ^^ **

**A touuuuuuuuuuuuuuut vite et surtout lâchez-vous dans les reviews, ça donne vraiment la pêche je vous assure… LOL **

**Merci aussi à ceux qui, sans laisser de mots, lisent quand même cette histoire… **


	8. Chapter 8

**MERCI… MERCI…MERCI… **

**Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point ça me fait plaisir de lire tous vos messages, vos réactions, et juste de voir le nombre de personnes qui suivent cette histoire… ! **

**Voici donc le rendez-vous, j'espère que cela vous plaira… même si j'ai déjà ma petite idée sur vos réactions… ^^ **

**Petites réponses aux reviews comme d'habitude… ^^ **

**SHana : Je ne suis pas non plus une grande fan de Snow, mais là j'ai décidé qu'elle aurait une jolie relation avec Regina… enfin elle va essayer… mouahahaha**

**Lisa418 : Pas de Neal dans le chapitre précédent c'est vrai, mais il fera une petite apparition dans celui-ci… ^^ **

**Guest : Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerci**

**Tenue de Regina : .fr/imgres?imgurl= resize/squidoo_images/400/draft_lens19669433module160885742photo_1348115057a_ &imgrefurl= once-upon-a-time-costume-ideas-storybrooke&h=340&w=245&sz=13&tbnid=43RFlRrE-cxE6M:&tbnh=90&tbnw=65&zoom=1&usg=_VfTfChENFctHAnBiJkfI3Zrk7N0=&docid=5r0TXOF6nuKLeM&sa=X&ei=bl0UU-KlJYSqhAeTpoC4Dw&ved=0CGMQ9QEwCg&dur=58**

* * *

En acceptant l'offre de Mary-Margaret pour l'aider à conquérir Emma, Regina n'imaginait pas tout ce que cela pouvait engendrer comme conséquence. La jeune institutrice avait prévu un programme marathon pour les derniers jours avant le samedi fatidique.

Le jeudi fut la journée « corporelle » comme l'avait surnommée Snow. Premier rendez-vous, coiffeur. Il fallait redonner une nouvelle vie à la coupe de cheveux de la grande brune. Après avoir passé plus de deux heures à se faire tripoter le crâne pour reprendre les propos de l'ancienne Maire, le résultat réussit à la satisfaire. Sa coupe avait été rajeunie, et elle arborait maintenant fièrement un carré mi-long qui lui donnait un air un peu moins sévère. Le prochain arrêt fut un pur moment de détente pour les deux femmes, Snow avait prévu une séance de massage pour elles deux. Réussir à se détendre avant un rendez-vous aussi important était primordial selon la jeune institutrice.

Étendues l'une à côté de l'autre, une serviette recouvrant leurs dos nus, les deux brunes en profitèrent pour échanger quelques confidences.

-Est-ce-que j'étais comme ça avant ? demanda Regina en tournant sa tête vers son amie.

-Comment ça comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Est-ce-que j'aimais les femmes ? C'est pour ça que j'ai adopté Henry ?

Snow sourit à la question de la brune, elle avait entendu des rumeurs, propagées par quelques servantes, sur l'ancienne Reine lorsqu'elles vivaient encore ensembles au palais, mais n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

-Tu me prends au dépourvu… je ne sais pas… mais dans tous les cas, ce n'est pas pour cette raison que tu as adopté Henry. Tu l'as fait parce que tu avais un grand vide au fond de toi et énormément d'amour à offrir.

Regina accepta la réponse de son amie et ne posa plus d'autres questions, profitant du massage qui lui était offert, en repensant à celui qu'elle avait fait à Emma deux jours plus tôt.

De son côté, Emma devenait de plus en plus nerveuse en préparant son rendez-vous avec Regina dans les moindres détails. Bien qu'il n'y ait aucun enjeu amoureux, la blonde tenait à offrir à son amie une soirée inoubliable, et tout cela nécessitait beaucoup de préparation, surtout d'anticipation, ce qui n'était définitivement pas le point fort d'Emma qui avait mit Belle à contribution.

-Tu es sûre que tout est prêt ?

-Ça fait trois fois que tu me demandes Emma, OUI, tout est prêt !

-Et c'est vraiment sécurisé ? Je ne voudrais pas que tout s'écroule sur nous quand même !

-Leroy m'a affirmé que tout était bon. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu paniques comme ça.

-J'en sais rien… j'en sais rien du tout… répondit la blonde en se passant la main dans les cheveux tout en faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement de son amie.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu vas porter ?

-Parce que tu penses vraiment que j'ai eu le temps de me poser la question ?

Belle n'avait jamais vu Emma aussi excitée et anxieuse. Elle avait l'impression que la blonde était en train de planifier un plan d'évacuation d'urgence et non pas une ''simple sortie entre copines'', comme elle continuait à l'appeler.

Après s'être entretenue avec Belle, Snow avait décidé de convoquer une partie du conseil le soir même pour discuter de la relation entre Regina et Emma. La jeune institutrice avait conscience qu'elle allait avoir besoin d'un maximum de personnes de son côté pour faire admettre à Emma la nature de sa relation avec l'autre mère de son fils, et c'est pour cette raison qu'elle avait décidé de convoquer Belle, Ruby, La fée Bleue, ainsi qu'Archie pour avoir une idée de l'état d'esprit de Regina.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi la malédiction de Regina ne s'est pas brisée puisqu'elles se sont embrassées

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… Emma est la sauveuse… Il faut qu'elle accepte ses sentiments pour Regina pour que le véritable amour puisse briser la malédiction

-On est mal barrés… lança Ruby en installant ses longues jambes sur la table devant elle

-Serais-tu en train de dire qu'Emma est incapable d'aimer ?

-Snow… tu es ma meilleure amie et je t'aime énormément… mais reconnais quand même que ta fille est une handicapée des sentiments !

-Quoi ? Elle…. NON… elle est juste…

-Bref ! Ce n'est pas en nous disputant qu'on va réussir à faire admettre à Emma ses sentiments… je suis sûre que ce n'est qu'une question de temps… elle s'interroge déjà beaucoup… et elle a préparé une soirée très romantique pour Regina

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Belle pour en savoir davantage, mais la jeune bibliothécaire refusa de donner le moindre détail à qui que ce soit, ravie d'avoir le privilège de connaître les plans de son amie. Snow baissa les yeux quelques instants, et Ruby passa son bras autour de ses épaules en signe de réconfort.

-Hey… comment tu gères ?

Snow lui sourit, la remerciant intérieurement de la considération de son amie.

-Ca va… j'essaie d'occulter le fait qu'Emma est ma fille… mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas évident

-Je me doute…

-Je sais que Regina est sincère… je l'ai vu dans ses yeux… et dans sa façon de parler d'Emma… c'est ce qui me fait dire que j'ai raison de vouloir l'aider

-Je suis fière de toi… je te savais capable de beaucoup d'abnégation, mais ce que tu fais pour Regina dépasse tout ce que je pouvais imaginer

-Je lui dois bien ça… répondit Snow en tentant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation environnante.

….

Il avait été convenu, suite au souhait d'Henry, que le jeune garçon irait passer le week-end avec son père. Neal passa donc chez l'ancienne Maire le samedi matin pour aller chercher son fils, pas très rassuré, suite à sa dernière rencontre avec la brune.

Il fut surpris de ne trouver que Regina dans la maison, il avait secrètement espéré voir la blonde ne serait-ce que quelques instants. Il ne laissa rien paraître de sa déception et offrit un grand sourire à la brune qui l'accueillit avec un regard glacial.

-Henry va bientôt arriver… il termine de préparer son sac

-Pas de soucis… lui répondit Neal sans se départir de son sourire

-Que les choses soient claires Monsieur Cassidy, je n'ai accepté de vous confier Henry uniquement parce que Emma me l'a demandé. Je ne vous aime pas et je n'ai aucune confiance en vous, mais vous êtes le géniteur de mon fils donc… je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous laisser le voir… d'autant plus que c'est ce que Henry souhaite… et je veux que mon fils soit heureux.

-Vous n'avez pas le choix en effet… et je ne suis pas le géniteur d'Henry… je ne suis pas un vulgaire donneur de sperme… je suis son père ! Et en tant que tel j'ai des droits ! Emma, Henry et moi formerons bientôt une famille, et ça sera vous la pièce rapportée de l'histoire Regina ! Alors je vous conseille de baisser d'un ton avec moi si vous voulez toujours voir MON fils à l'avenir !

Regina s'approcha dangereusement de l'homme et posa un doigt menaçant sur son torse.

-Ne vous avisez même pas de me menacer petit avorton ! Contentez-vous de ce que l'on vous donne et n'allez pas vous imaginer que vous allez réussir à m'enlever Emma ou mon fils ! Restez en dehors de ma vie !

-Ou sinon quoi ? demanda Neal dégoulinant de confiance en lui, sachant que l'ancienne Reine n'avait plus aucun pouvoir

-Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce dont je suis capable ! lança Regina dans une voix caverneuse qui fit frissonner l'homme devant elle.

….

Regina eut tout le mal du monde à se calmer après le départ d'Henry et de son père. Elle appela Snow qui attendait son appel pour venir l'aider à se préparer. Emma lui avait donné des consignes pour la soirée, rien de trop habillé, plutôt quelque chose de confortable et de décontracté. La brune avait eu beau retourner son armoire plusieurs fois, rien dans sa garde robe ne semblait correspondre aux exigences d'Emma.

La jeune institutrice débarqua les bras chargés de sacs remplis de vêtements diverses, elle s'était arrêtée faire quelques emplettes afin de trouver quelque chose que Regina puisse mettre pour son rendez-vous.

-C'est parfait je te dis ! C'est décontracté, mais ça reste chic. Ca te correspond je te dis.

Regina regarda une nouvelle fois sa tenue dans le grand miroir de sa chambre, Snow avait réussi à la convaincre de porter un pantalon clair assorti d'une chemise en soie gris anthracite. Elle se tourna de chaque côté et grimaça en croisant le regard de son amie.

-C'est trop banal ! Comment veux-tu que je puisse séduire Emma dans cette tenue ?

Snow rougit en imaginant son amie tenter d'aguicher sa fille pendant leur rendez-vous.

-La séduction ça n'est pas que physique Regina ! Ca passe aussi par des mots… des gestes… des regards…

-Oui mais bon… avoir un corps comme le mien et ne pas le mettre en valeur, reconnais que c'est un peu idiot !

Les deux femmes se sourirent et éclatèrent de rire en même temps. C'était la première fois que Regina s'autorisait à se faire compliment, et quelque chose lui disait, que le regard qu'Emma posait sur elle n'y était pas étranger.

-Mets cette veste avec… ça sera parfait… reprit Snow en lui tendant une veste assortie à son chemisier.

-Pourquoi faut-il qu'Emma ne fasse rien comme tout le monde… qui de nos jours demande à avoir une tenue décontractée pour un rendez-vous ? Franchement ?

-Emma est une originale… il doit probablement y avoir une raison… tu auras ta réponse dans un peu moins d'une heure…

….

Emma arriva chez la seconde mère de son fils pile à l'heure, la nervosité pouvait se lire sur son visage. Elle essuya ses mains moites contre son jean puis se força à appuyer sur le bouton de la sonnette afin de prévenir Regina de son arrivée. Emma se sentait comme une adolescente qui se rendait à son premier rendez-vous, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de stresser et de se demander si ce qu'elle avait prévu allait plaire à Regina.

Son cœur battit la chamade lorsqu'elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur la brune qui l'accueillit avec un immense sourire accroché sur ses lèvres.

-Bonsoir… dit timidement Regina sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-Bonsoir très chère… Si vous voulez bien me suivre… lui répondit Emma en lui tendant son bras tel un chevalier servant.

-Je suis toute à vous Miss Swan… répondit Regina d'une voix taquine

Emma s'arrêta en entendant les mots de Regina. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu la brune l'appeler de cette façon, et pour être honnête, cette façon unique qu'avait Regina de prononcer son nom lui avait manqué.

-Je ne savais pas comment m'habiller… tu as été plutôt vague sur notre destination donc…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Regina… Tu es parfaite… Peu importe comment tu es habillée, tu es toujours majestueuse… lui répondit Emma avec un trémolo d'adolescente dans la voix.

-Je te retourne le compliment…

Emma banda les yeux de Regina avant de la faire entrer dans sa voiture, elle conduisit pendant un peu moins de dix minutes puis arrêta la voiture. Elle sortit la première, ouvrit la porte pour la brune et la conduisit quelques mètres plus loin en la guidant de sa main et de sa voix.

-Je vais t'enlever ton bandeau maintenant…

Regina ouvrit les yeux, et son regard eut un peu de mal à s'acclimater à la pénombre environnante. Elle découvrit un long tunnel éclairé par deux rangées de bougies parfaitement alignées, un air de violon raisonnant contre les parois lui fit fermer les yeux. Elle s'imprégna de l'ambiance pendant quelques secondes puis accepta la main d'Emma tendue vers elle. Les deux jeunes femmes entrelacèrent leurs doigts puis rejoignirent une table magnifiquement dressée au milieu du tunnel, avec en son centre un énorme bouquet de Lys blanc avec au milieu un seul et unique Lys rouge. Emma guida la brune pour s'installer, puis prit place sur l'autre chaise.

-Intéressant comme décor…

-J'ai choisi les mines parce que ce lieu à une signification particulière pour nous… disons qu'il y a une histoire…

-Raconte-moi… lança Regina en plongeant son regard dans celui de la blonde.

-Peu de temps après mon arrivée à Storybrooke, Henry a… comment dire… en quelque sorte traversé une crise identitaire… Il s'est réfugié dans les mines et c'est la première fois que toi et moi avons eu un but commun… sauvez notre fils… Plus tard… comment dire…

Emma hésita quelques instants, ne sachant pas comment expliquer à Regina l'épisode du diamant noir sans lui révéler l'existence de la forêt enchantée, et de tout ce qui allait avec.

-Quoi ? demanda la brune avec des étoiles dans les yeux

-Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça sans paraître stupide…

-Le plus simplement du monde… lui répondit Regina dans un sourire tendre

-La deuxième fois que l'on s'est retrouvées ici… il y a eu… comme une connexion entre nous… on avait déjà ressenti cette connexion auparavant, mais pas de manière aussi forte…

Emma rougit fortement en se souvenant de ce qu'elle avait ressenti le jour où elle avait uni ses forces à celles de Regina pour détruire le diamant noir. Ce jour-là, elle avait été prise d'un tourbillon de sentiments contradictoires. Laisser la brune se sacrifier pour sauver Storybrooke, ou, l'aider à sauver cette ville et tous ces habitants.

-Tu rougis… c'est mignon…

-Hey ! je suis tout sauf mignonne ! c'est complètement ridicule d'être mignon !

-Tu es encore plus mignonne quand tu t'énerves… s'amusa Regina pour taquiner la blonde.

-Si tu continues de dire que je suis mignonne, tu vas le regretter !

-Des menaces Miss Swan ? répliqua Regina de manière très suave

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que Ruby leur apporta l'entrée. La blonde avait commandé pour l'occasion un repas qui ne nécessitait aucun réchauffage, de part le lieu insolite du restaurant improvisé. Granny leur avait donc préparé un carpaccio de saumon suivi d'un tartare de bœuf aux épices. Ruby apparaissait et disparaissait au besoin, suivant l'avancée du repas en se laissant guider par les indications d'Emma.

-Votre Majesté… m'accordez-vous cette danse ? demanda Emma en se levant et en tendant sa main en direction de la brune.

-Majesté ? Rien que ça ?

-Tu es la Reine de la soirée… s'amusa Emma en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son amie.

-La flatterie ne vous mènera nulle part Miss Swann… répliqua la brune en entrant de le jeu d'Emma

Emma resserra sa prise sur le bas du dos de la brune et l'attira davantage contre elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les effluves du parfum de Regina qui emplissait ses narines. Elle inspira profondément et glissa son visage contre le cou l'ancienne Maire qui frissonna au contact.

Regina saisit l'occasion pour se rapprocher et déposer de doux baisers le long de la mâchoire de la blonde qui gémit en sentant les lèvres de son amie, puis sa langue si proche des siennes. Ravie de son effet, Regina stoppa ses baisers afin de ne pas brusquer la blonde en allant trop vite.

Emma se sentit frustrée du manque des lèvres de Regina et grogna de mécontentement en attrapant la nuque de la brune. Elle s'approcha lentement du visage de son amie et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Vous jouez avec le feu Votre Majesté… attention à ne pas vous brûler…

La brune plongea son regard dans les yeux émeraude de son amie et se retint pour ne pas se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle pouvait sentir la tension sexuelle qui se dégageait d'Emma. La blonde luttait elle aussi pour refréner son désir et de ne pas s'emparer des lèvres pulpeuses de Regina.

Emma pria Ruby en silence d'apporter le dessert afin de mettre fin à cette tension qui devenait de moins en moins supportable.

-Ton choix de fleurs est assez intéressant… lança Regina en portant une cuillère de gâteau au chocolat à sa bouche

-Tu connais la signification du Lys blanc ? demanda la blonde joueuse

-Et toi ? La connais-tu ?

-Je ne crois pas… je les trouve tout simplement jolis… c'est pour ça que je les ais choisis… mentit la blonde afin de faire avouer à Regina la signification

-Le lys peut avoir plusieurs significations. D'une manière générale, cette fleur représente la douceur et la pureté… On peut donc traduire le fait d'offrir des Lys comme « mes sentiments sont purs ou votre pureté me séduit »… Il cristallise la noblesse de l'amour, une douce admiration, mais aussi la peur du drame, la mort. Il est également associé à la noblesse, c'est une fleur majestueuse. Le fait que tu aies choisi un Lys rouge au milieu n'est pas anodin non plus... il peut vouloir faire passer un message.

-Lequel ? demanda Emma stupéfaite de la connaissance de la brune en matière de botanique

-Ose m'aimer… répondit Regina dans une voix grave et sensuelle

Emma plongea son regard dans celui de la brune et se passa machinalement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure pour tenter de contrôler le désir qui l'envahissait. Regina ne put s'empêcher de remarquer le mouvement de langue de la blonde et une douce chaleur envahit son bas-ventre qui l'obligea à croiser les jambes afin de faire taire ce désir naissant.

* * *

**Et Vouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii je m'arrête là… je sais c'est cruel… mouahaha… vous aurez la suite du rendez-vous au prochain chapitre… ^^ **

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé comme d'habitude… A tout vite. **


End file.
